This Is Halloween!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Era para ser apenas uma festa antecipada de Halloween... Era para todos se divertirem e juntarem algum dinheiro... Oh, se ao menos eu tivesse os avisado antes... Nesse Halloween as fantasias se tornaram verdade, e essa verdade nosso pesadelo. Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1 O começo de uma pessíma ideia

Este é um projeto que eu tenho há pouco mais de um ano ^^' Mas só agora decidi escrever XD''  
>Eu ia escrever com a ajuda de Nina-osp, mas devido aos nossos desencontros, n foi possível .<p>

A fic será composta de cinco capítulos + um epílogo.  
>Será postada uma vez por semana, sendo o último capítulo no Halloween.<p>

É um projeto difícil, então..._**Por favor, **_eu peço muuuuito a ajuda e o apoio de vocês .

Então, vamos a ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**O começo de uma péssima ideia**

O céu estava cinzento, e o ar gélido e sombrio, talvez o primeiro sinal de que tudo acabaria mal...Mas nenhum deles deu realmente muita importância para isso... Faltava um mês para o halloween até então.

- Será que você não pode esperar mais um p*** mês Estados Unidos? - Reclamava Inglaterra para sua ex-colonia, em meio a mais uma inútil reunião entre nações.

- Aaaah! Buuut Iggy! Por que esperar um mês iiiiiinteeeiro, se podemos fazer uma festa de halloween aqui e agooora!~ Além do que! Os fundos nós podemos juntar para ajudar na crise~ Você sabe bem como o halloween da dinheiro!~

- Veee~ Estados Unidos tem razão! E seria muito divertido! Faz tempo que não fazemos nada divertido! Ve~~~

- Até você Italia...- Suspirou cansado Alemanha, enquanto EUA começava a rir maniacamente, sendo reaprendido mais uma vez pelo Inglês.

-Mas é verdade Alemanha-san, esse costume ocidental pode gerar um dinheiro considerável para futuros fundos - Pôs Japão enquanto escrevia em seu bloquinho.

- Bien mes amis,, eu nunca sou contra uma grande festa - Colocou o Francês enquanto mexia em seus cabelos como se houve-se por ali uma câmera invisível.

- China poderia participar, da?

- Hmmm...E-eu...Também não tenho n-nada contra... - E até mesmo um ser semi-trasparente com um urso parecia concordou com a ideia.

- Como assim vocês concordam! Bloody hell! Isso não tem sentido! E Estados Unidos você não pode votar na própria ideia! ... Isso é um urso?

- Mas eu estou sentado do seu lado old men...

- Aquele é Canadá Mon amour...

- Veee~ Quem é Canadá ?

Alemanha simplesmente bateu com na testa com uma das mãos...Por que ainda insistia em tentar alguma coisa nas reuniões? Francamente não sabia.

Foi ai que começou nosso grande erro... Ficou resolvido que a festa seria realizada dia 1º de Outubro, em um dos castelos mal assombrados da Inglaterra.

Péssima ideia... Uma péssima, péssima ideia...

Inglaterra disse que poderia conversar com os fantasmas de lá, para poderem usar o local por apenas um dia.

Péssima ideia...Uma péssima, péssima ideia,

Claro que ninguém realmente deu ouvidos a isso de "falar com fantasmas", só pensavam nos preparativos, e como tudo seria. A principio a ideia era reunir apenas os G8, mas claro que isso não deu certo. Rússia prontamente ao fim da reunião ligou para o chinês, Veneziano ligou para seu irmão, e este por sua vez chamou Espanha. Espanha e França juntos ligaram para Prússia. E Prússia achou que tudo ficaria mais divertido se chamasse Dinamarca. O Rei do norte da Europa ,claro, ia levar seus "supostos seguidores" Finlândia gostou da ideia e informou os bálticos. Letônia ficou com medo, e Estônia não quis saber, mas Polônia ao instante aceitou ir junto a Lit. Rússia ameaçou qualquer um que avisasse Belarus. E quando soube da "oportunidade" Hungria se auto-convidou, ao tempo que Áustria recebia um torpedo do Albino.

E na verdade, ninguém sabe exatamente como Suíça ficou sabendo...

Assim, ficou resolvido que todos se encontrariam ás 00:00, num castelo de um povoado que parecia ter parado séculos no tempo nas terras britânicas. A entrada para a festa não era tão cara. Mas o preço por participar dela, seria muito, _**muito alto.**_

Foi ai que começou nosso grande erro...

Péssima ideia...Uma péssima, péssima ideia...

Cada qual fez sua fantasia, baseada ou não em sua própria cultura E no dia combinado, frente ao estranho castelo, os primeiros convidados já chegavam... Haviam combinado chegar um pouco antes, para tudo arrumar.

Péssima ideia...Uma péssima, péssima ideia...

Eu já sabia... Que tudo isso, era uma péssima, péssima ideia... Ah, se eu ao menos tivesse avisado...

-.-.-.-.- -

- O que vocês acham? Importam-se de usamos sua moradia por apenas um dia? - Inglaterra se encontrava numa espécie de sala, de cortinas negras, que parecia não ver a luz do sol a séculos, embora tudo estivesse estranhamente limpo.

- Nossa moradia disses? - respondia uma pequena chama em pleno ar, e não era a única, estava cercada por pelo menos outras cem, iguazinhas a ela, o que dava ao sombrio recinto um ar muito mais sobrenatural - Mas que nosso, sabes bem que tudo lhe pertence. Tudo lhe pertences Englaland(N/A: Isso mesmo), és tua terra antes de tudo.

- Ainda assim, creio que é melhor pedir a autorização de todos - Seguiu formal, como se de um de seus chefes se tratasse.

- Entendo, segues sendo honrado apesar dos tempos idos, isso me alegra, lembra-me quanto te via quando pequeno. - A chama começou a brilhar e crescer, até que se extinguiu-se, e como num baile de almas uma a uma seguiu essa ação, e a sala tornou a ser banhada na mais profunda escuridão.

Embora distante e seco, como se falasse a kilometros de distancia, a rouca voz tornou a soar, enquanto todas as luminárias de todos os cômodos da casa acendiam-se e cortinas e janelas eram abertas

- Tens minha humilde aprovação, ao fim...Fazes séculos que não vemos vivos por aqui! - E trás sua voz varias pequenas risadinhas somaram-se travessas e assustadoras - Será divertido... como...nos...velhos...tempos - e a voz sumiu por completo.

- S-se-senhor... - Começou a dizer um pequeno brilho, porém totalmente distinto, que logo se converteu em uma mínima jovem, de cabelos encaracolados cor de fogo, e olhos tão brilhantes quanto de seu dono. - T-t-tem certeza que é uma boa ideia...Q-quero dizer...N-n-não é perigoso tr-trazer-los aqui?

- E por que deveria de não ser? - Comentou o inglês com um sorriso distinto no rosto, caminhando em direção ás janelas excepcionais da sala, agora abertas, que davam para ver os portões do pequeno castelo, e ao longe se aproximando algumas luzes vindo da estrada que ligava a cidade e dava no castelo - Eles não acreditam em fantasmas não é? Acham que é apenas algo da minha "imaginação"...Não tem o mínimo respeito... Se eles não acreditam... Qual o problema de trazê-los aqui? Afinal... Só fazem por volta de 500 anos que nenhum vivo além de mim consegue ficar por mais de uma hora neste lugar amaldiçoado... Mas se eles não acreditam, não tem risco não acha?

A pequena fada não estava nem um pouco segura disso... Nem um pouco... Sentia-se toda arrepiada e nervosa... E tinha a impressão que alguma coisa estava a observando... Virou-se depressa, mas não viu... A pequena chama de alma que observava eles aquele momento...

Todas as outras almas voavam sobre a abandonada vila, acendendo luzes, e materializando pessoas, reconstruindo partes destroçadas com o tempo, como se a cidade realmente tivesse vida uma vez mais...

Eu sabia...Mas ainda assim eu realmente não avisei... Foi ai que começou nosso grande erro... Péssima ideia...Uma péssima, **_péssima ideia..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2 - Possessão á meia-noite, dia 0810_**

**_E faltam dois minutos para meia-noite..._**

E então? O que acharam? o-o?  
>Se gostaram, pooooor favooor~<br>Me mandem review para me animar a conseguir segui-la!~

**Agradecimentos especiais a LYSSIA e NINA-OSP.**

**Até!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Aquela Velha Magia

_**Muuuuito obrigado a todos os review's! De verdade!**_  
>Este é um projeto difícil, então <em>é sumamente importante <em>para mim a ajuda de vocês...  
>sério!<br>Agradecimentos especiais a **Akemichan015**...Você me deixou tão feliz! ^^ Vou fazer um oneshot e dedicar especialmente a ti~ Muito Obrigado ^^~

E a Lyssia, claro, a carioquinha que eu atormento horas a fio com minhas loucas historias~

_**ATENÇÂO:** Devido ao IMENSO tamanho do capítulo 2, eu não pude narrar tudo (!) sendo assim o "Possessão_  
><em>á Meia-noite" será agora o capítulo 3,<em> e este se chamará...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Aquela Velha Magia**

- Mas eu não estou inventando mes amis...Esse lugar...Me é estranhamente familiar...

Estados Unidos, França, Alemanha, Itália do Norte, Japão, e um sujeito e seu urso caminhavam em direção a pequena cidade descrita num mapa que lhes fora dado por Inglaterra, por algum motivo, todo motorista que perguntaram se passava pela cidade apenas os observava horrorizados e fugiam.

- No mínimo você deve ter realizado uma suruba aqui ou algo assim - resmungava Estados Unidos...A ideia não lhe agradava nem um pouco, afinal, ali era território britânico!...Mas tratando-se de Francis...Era bem possível...

- Duvido muito Mon amour, se fosse assim, eu definitivamente lembraria

- Você me enoja Francis...

- Vee~ Mas você realmente acha que conhece este lugar França-nii-chan? - Perguntou Italia ignorando a expressão que tal comentário francês trousse para o resto do grupo.

- Hmmmm...Se sim...Com certeza não aconteceu nada bom enquanto estive aqui...hmm - Pensava com a mão no queixo, enquanto pouco a pouco podiam ver entre as árvores as luzes da cidade, o que indicava o fim da trilha.

- Por que França-san?

- Eu tenho tendência a esquecer coisas ruins, é normal quando se é alguém tão cheio de experiências e amour como eu~~

- Ou seja, alguém velho e esquecido.

O francês lançou seu melhor olhar de indignação ao estadunidense, mas este simplesmente ignorou. Haviam chegado à entrada da cidade.

Logo em sua entrada, podiam ver pequenas casas que faziam EUA lembrar sua infância e a colonização. Aqui e ali crianças corriam e brincavam, algumas acompanhadas pelos pais e outras por amigos, porém todos fantasiados e se divertindo muito.

- É bem animada para uma cidadezinha afastada non? - comentou o francês enquanto o grupo adentrava na vila.

- Halloween dia 1º de Outubro...Iggy conseguiu mesmo convencer toda a cidade em participar desta festa? Aquele inglês quando quer, se empenha mesmo - Disse admirado observando um par de gêmeos pedindo doces na casa de um velinho sorridente, parecia ser um lugar agradável apesar de um pouco sombrio.

– Moooço! Mooço! Doces ou travessuras?-Uma jovenzinha loirinha começou a dar pequenos puxões para chamar a atenção do italiano - Oi moço de fora~~ Doces ou Travessuras?

- Vee~ Mas eu acho que não tenho nada - Itália pos a mão no bolso em busca de alguma coisa, ao tempo que outra criança, talvez a irmã da primeira se aproximava de Japão.

- Moço! Doce o - Assim que tocou a manga do japonês, no entanto, este sentiu um como se um balde de água fria lhe fosse tacado na cabeça, sobressaltando-se e começando a sacar repentinamente uma katana escondida entre a roupa, sua mão foi detida no entanto por Alemanha.

O jovem menino apenas ficou observando a cena com uma inocente expressão de curiosidade infantil, até que, simplesmente sorriu, pegou a mão da irmã antes que Italia lhe desse o tal doce, e ambos saíram rindo.

- Ve~ o que aconteceu - Itália voltou a guardar o pirulito que com tanto custo havia encontrado, presente de Alemanha. Porém Japão ainda se mantinha numa posição de ataque, detida pelo alemão, o que conseguiu chamar a atenção de todos do grupo.

- Japão?...

- What? O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... - disse o oriental se recompondo, ainda observando as duas crianças que agora estavam frente a uma casa mais a frente - Senti...Uma vibração muito estranha vinda daquela criança...Algo que não era normal...Como se não fosse humana...

Um silencia muito incomodo e até sinistro recaiu sobre os cinco, em meio a uma troca confusa de olhares.

- Bem, foi bom viajar com vocês mes amis, Au revoir! - Disse o francês se despedindo com um paninho e indo em direção a saída.

- Ah, tchau Fran... Wait! - Estados unidos o agarrou pela gola e o trouxe de volta - Onde você pensa que vai?

- Para bem longe mon amour! - Disse o francês com uma expressão de receio - Estou com um péssimo pressentimento para com este lugar... E Acredite! Quando EU tenho um mal pressentimento, É UM_**MAL**_ pressentimento!

- Vee~~ T-talvez seja melho-lhor mesmo nós voltarmos ve~ - Começou a tremer o italiano, se aproximando e praticamente abraçando o alemão, fazendo com que esse se ruborizasse um pouco.

- Larguem de besteira! É só uma festa! Com certeza deve ser mais uma das armadilhas que o Iggy arma todo o Halloween!

- Escute mon amour, eu conheço Inglaterra, e quando eu tenho um mal pressentimento e ele está envolvido nunca, NUNCA, acaba bem...

- Ah, isso são só suas frescuras francesas! Deixe de ser um covarde Francis, o hero não tem medo dessas coisas! - Levantou o polegar pro nada, os outros apenas se entreolharam.

- O que você acha Alemanha-san?

- Hmmmmm - Os olhares recaíram no germânico - Seja o que for que há neste lugar, nós marcamos um compromisso aqui, e seria _inaceitável_ simplesmente faltar sem justificativas

- Não é hora pra pensar em cooomproomissos! - choramingava o Francês ao fundo mordendo seu paninho.

- ...Sendo assim, se formos desistir da ideia, temos que comunicar a Inglaterra.

- ALLRIGHT! Entãaao vamos entrar!~ - Exclamou o americano alegremente, voltando a caminhar, liderando o, não tão decidido, grupo.

Japão teve a sensação de que estavam sendo observados, mas quando se virou, não notou que _realmente estava _sendo observado, e continuou a caminhar junto a os outros em direção do castelo.

O castelo não era muito longe da cidade, depois de mais ou menos umas vinte pequenas casas, eles chegaram a um pequeno moro, que em seu topo possuía um castelo não muito grande, porém o suficiente para tampar parte da lua cheia que hoje enchia os céus.

- Hohoho! Até parece uma daquelas cenas de filmes de vampiros! Isso nãao é legal?

"Nem um pouco" resmungaram os outros cinco ao mesmo tempo, se dirigindo a os portões do estranho lugar.

Quando a figura dos três se confundia frente os antigos muros da propriedade, uma outra dupla estava prestes a chegar à cidade.

- ...Um pouco animada demais para uma cidadezinha no meio do nada, não acha, da?

- Sem contar o fato de que ninguém aceitou_, amigavelmente_, nós trazer até aqui aru...

Rússia e China se encontravam a frente da sombria cidade, o chinês observava tudo ao redor estranhado, enquanto o russo via como um par de gêmeos pedia doces ou travessuras numa casa próxima, de um velho senhor sorridente.

- Moço! Moço! Doces ou travessuras? - Dizia uma pequenina jovem loiro puxando levemente a calça do euro-asiático - Oi moço de fora~~ Doces ou Travessuras?

- ...Muito estranho -comentou o loiro enquanto um pequeno menino se aproximava do asiático, aparentemente irmão da jovem

- Moço! D - Mal havia começado a frase, China sacou um estranho papel do bolso, o prendendo na testa do jovem, e fazendo um sinal com apenas dois dedos em sua mão direita, uma luz envolveu o pequeno corpo, ele simplesmente desapareceu como fogo de artifício na terra.

- Eu acharei muito estranho, se encontrarmos algum ser _realmente vivo_ por aqui, que não seja nós mesmos aru.

Toda a cidade parou nesse instante e se virou para os recém chegados.

- Oooh~~ ! Acho que eles não gostaram da gente ~ - cantarolou infantil o loiro - O que fazer, da?~

Nesse momento, todas as pessoas da cidade começaram a rir, uma risada estranha, mas sem chegar a ser maníaca, um a um todos se tornaram pequenas bolas de fogo e desapareceram, deixando para trás uma cidade sem luz, morta e parcialmente destruída, a cidade como realmente era.

- Rússia, aru...

- Da?

- Lembra sobre nossa conversa sobre tédio, aru

- Claro

- Acho que podemos resolver isso aqui - disse sorrindo observando o castelo no monte.

- Também acho ~ - E também com seu sorriso infantil, ambos se adiantaram ao maldito lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu tenho **CERTEZA**, que ouvi risadas vindas da cidade... - Resmungava o Francês, o grupo tinha acabado de adentrar ao castelo, e a porta além de se abrir sozinha, tinha acabado de ser fechar após a passagem de todos com um grande baque - E a luz da cidade desapareceu! Vocês viram?

- Ah, isso são só coisas da sua cabeça Francis...Agora hmmmm, onde está o Inglaterra? - comentava o estadunidense observando distraído a decoração bizarramente sombria do lugar - HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! OOOOOLD MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

A voz do falante de inglês ressoou sinistramente pelas paredes do lugar, fazendo com que Itália apertasse mais o braço esquerdo de Alemanha, e França agarrar seu braço direito, para sua desgraça, e Japão sacar prontamente sua katana, apenas EUA não teve uma reação aparente.

Uma a uma no grande corredor que estavam às armaduras medievais que seguravam machados ou clavas em suas mãos se viraram para o grupo, como se tivessem vida própria. Japão empunhou a espada com mais força, os dois ex-romanos apertaram ainda com mais força o braço do alemão, quase como se quisessem arrancá-lo, e Estados Unidos...

- Demais! Parece até os efeitos que usamos em Hollywood!

Continuaram andando pelo corredor, sendo seguidos pelos _estranhos _olhares das armaduras, quase chegando a um grande salão.

- America-san...Você não acha estranho a movimentação dessas armaduras...?

- Huuuum, o que quer dizer? Ah! É que você não está acostumado Kiku, aqui no ocidente usamos muito esse tipo de efeitos especiais!

- Não acho...Que seja... Simplesmente...Um efeito...Especial - Dizia com dificuldade o alemão...Arrastando os outros dois.

- É claro que são! Veja só! - E dito isso, deu um pequeno empurrãozinho em uma das armaduras, mas como se tratava dos Estados Unidos da América... A armadura bateu com força na próxima, e na próxima, criando um boliche de armaduras, fazendo um barulho metálico bizarramente alto cobrir todo o castelo. - ...Opa...

- "Opa!" BLOODY HELL!

- Iggy! - E ignorando totalmente o fato das armaduras do mal terem caindo umas sobre as outras, USA se adiantou para o grande salão, encontrando enfim o inglês que procurava, no alto de uma larga escadaria, revestida de um tapete negro, numa gran sala, de cortinas também negras, moveis antigos de madeira maciça e uma enorme janela que ocupava toda uma parede.

- Vocês estão...Bem? - Não era como se o inglês estivesse preocupado enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao americano, era como se, estivesse confuso e desapontado por algo que _**devia ter acontecido**_ - Quero dizer...Vocês não notaram, ou passaram por nada?

- O que você quer dizer com _isso_? - Perguntou desconfiado o alemão se aproximando, enfim livre do aperto dos outros dois 'corajosos'.

- Eu? hehe nada...só... well...

- Se você ta mencionando a todo o "teatrinho" lá de fora, não, você não conseguiu assustar o hero! hahaha! Ah! É lá que fica a cozinha? - Disse apontando para uma porta que pela luz pode identificar uma espécie de lavabo - Eu estou morrendo de sede! Que booom~ !

E sem mais simplesmente passou pelo inglês, junto com o resto do grupo, agora muito mais calmo.

Os outros cinco até chegaram a cumprimentá-lo, mas o europeu mal teve reação, enquanto pareciam que suas pupilas simplesmente tivessem sumido em meio a sua cara de espanto.

- Senhor?...Mestre? - Agora que todos tinham se retirado à suposta cozinha, a pequena fadinha tinha voltado a aparecer sobre o ombro do britânico.

- Eu não entendo Flare...Nem um arranhão, rabisco, ou até balde de tinta! Os espíritos da aldeia parecem que não fizeram ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA neles!

Suspirou cansado bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos com uma das mãos. - Eu achei que depois de taantos anos...Eles iriam querer fazer algum tipo de 'brincadeira' com um bando de vivos...Na melhor das hipóteses cortar a cabeça do Francis...

- C-cortar? - repetiu a fadinha apavorada.

- Não é nada demais, ele é imortal, ela iria voltar de qualquer jeito pro lugar...Embora a cena seja meio grotesca...

"-MEIO?" resmungava assustada a pequena, imaginando como seu mestre podia chegar a ser um...''''pouco''' cruel.

Uma repentina exclamação vinda do recinto fez com que acordasse de seus pensamentos tortuosos franceses, e ter um pouco de...Esperança?...De que algo mal enfim tivesse acontecido.

- Ah...Iggy...- A tal cozinha era tão medieval quanto o resto da casa, possuía um forno a lenha, algumas madeiras ao lado, e uma mesa de madeira estranhamente branca, como todo o resto do cômodo, e tudo era muito bem iluminado por ao menos dez tochas - Hehe...I'm Sorry...Essa era sua fantasia?

Todos estavam sentados nas cadeiras brancas que haviam no local, menos EUA, que estava de pé com uma latinha de coca-cola pingando numa mão, e uma roupa azul e preta na outra, também pingado.

Definitivamente, hoje não era o dia dos ingleses.

-S-s-seu...S-seu...

- Haha! Eu queria ver do que era sua fantasia! Vampiro né? Legal! Você geralmente vai de Pirata!

- D-desgraçado...

- Bem...Você ainda tem a de Pirata ai?...Acho que não vai dar mais pra usar essa, sorry old men

Porém antes que o inglês pudesse berrar furiosamente e pular em cima do americano, sentiu uma mão sob seu ombro, sobressaltando-o por completo.

- Então era ai onde vocês estavam, da~

- Hee, parecem todos normais aru, ao ver as coisas não vão ser assim tãao divertidas aru

- C'mon! China!...Rússia... - Esticou-se o americano animado, deixando a ex-fantasia sob a mesa - vamos arrumar tudo pra grande festa antes que os outros cheguem! Hahaha!

E sem mais, os agora sete se adiantaram ao grande salão para começar com os preparativos e colocarem cada qual sua fantasia, deixando o pobre e desolado inglês com seus planos frustrados e fantasia arruinada.

Ah, se fosse tudo tão fácil... E já eram quase quinze para meia noite... Enquanto os sete começavam a arrumar local, e o inglês tentava se conformar com o que tinha acontecido, mais três convidados estavam por chegar à cidade.

- Hmmm...

- O que foi Prússia?

Prússia, Hungria e Áustria estavam prestes a entrar na pequena vila quando o primeiro parou de repente observando o lugar.

- Hmm...Eu tenho a awesome impressão que já vi esse lugar antes.. - comentou observando como um par de gêmeos pedia doce na casa de um velho sorridente.

- Nesse lugarzinho no fim do mundo? Nem mesmo os motoristas quiseram nos trazer, _amigavelmente,_ até aqui, deve ser sua "Awesome impressão" - ironizou a morena fazendo menção de recomeçar a andar, mas seu ex-marido seguiu parado observando o albino.

- Você tem certeza?

- Hmmm, não sei mas...Tenho a impressão de tê-la visto...De cima - Disse o prusso observando o céu escuro e sem estrelas daquela noite. - Como se o awesome eu tivesse passado por cima dela.

- "Por cima?" - repetiu confuso o austríaco enquanto via uma jovem menininha se aproximar da húngara.

- Moça! Moça! Doces ou travessuras! - A jovem menininha loira começou a puxar a ponta do vestido de Hungria - Ola moça de fora~~! Doces ou travessuras.

- Ah...Eu não sei se tenho alguma coisa... - Disse enquanto buscava algo em seus bolsos.

- Você acha que foi em um helicóptero ou algo assim?

- Não..West nunca deixava meu awesome ser ir em um desses sozinho, e eu acho que estava só – obvervou o de olhos vermelhos colocando a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Mas pensando bem pode se- E interrompeu o que ia dizer ao ver o que a jovem yaoista tirou do bolso.

- Oh, sinto pequena...Eu só trouxe mesmo fantasia e minha frigideir-

- POR QUE VOCÊ TROUXE ESSA COISA?

- Eu NUNCA saiu sem ela, ainda mais quando você está presente!

- Você planeja me bater até mesmo numa festa?

- Se for necessário! Protegerei Austria-san de seu "Awesome" ser!

- E-ei...V-vocês dois... - tentava deter o aristocrata.

- Aé? E quem vai proteger o senhorzinho de você ô louca da panela!

A pequena "criança" apenas os observou por algum instante com 'inocente' curiosidade antes de sorrir e sair correndo para ir pedir doces em alguma outra casa.

Ta vendo seu grande idiota? Você espantou a pobre criança!

- EU? Foi você que tirou uma panela do bolso! Afinal, como raios ela cabia ali?

- Vocês dois! Por fa- POW E a discussão foi finalizada com um golpe certeiro de Hungria. - Tarde demais... -suspirou cansado Áustria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Acabeeeeeei! - exclamou feliz o estadunidense quando terminou de colocar a ultima faixa onde se lia "Happy halloween!" com algumas caveiras BEM realistas penduradas de cada lado. Aqui e ali, se viam esqueletos, e teias de aranhas falsas espalhadas nos cantos, o estadunidense convenceu também a jogar um pouco de sangue falso em alguns cantos, com a desculpa de que "saiam com água quente". As cortinas continuavam iguais, porém um pouco desfiadas nas pontas, isso o americano fez sem o consentimento do inglês.

Alguns lustres haviam sido trocados pelas costumeiras abóboras recobertas de um tecido vermelho nas bordas, para dar a luz que delas saiam um ar ainda mais 'sobrenatural', e Estados Unidos também esconderá em alguns pontos chaves da casa pequenos botões, que quando acionados, geravam desde risadas maníacas á chuva de sangue falso.

- Está perfeito não está? - Comentava o Yankee observando orgulhoso SUA decoração, mesmo que todos tivessem ajudado.

- Eu não acredito que permiti você a tacar ISSO nas paredes - resmungava o britânico observando a consistência viscosa do tal "sangue falso". - É melhor que tudo REALMENTE saia depois, pro seu próprio bem Bloody bastard!

- Hahahahahahha! Claro que sim Iggy! - E abaixou a voz para que o outro não ouvisse - Ao menos é isso que diz a embalagem...

- O que disse?

- haha! Eu perguntei se Itália já terminou de arrumar as bebidas! - E passando reto pelo britânico, se adiantou a onde Itália, Alemanha e Japão organizavam uma grande mesa ao fim da escada, no meio do recinto.

A mesa era coberta de um tecido negro e laranja, também rasgado e sujo de "sangue falso" em algumas partes. Sob ela havia um ponche suspeito azul brilhante, e uma espécie de bolo laranja que parecia um estranho e viscoso cérebro.

- E depois dizem que EU que como coisas estranhas aru... - dizia o chinês olhando estranhado os pratos "típicos" sob a mesa.

Também haviam docinhos em formato de ossos, em tamanhos reais. E uma grande garrafa transparente que possuía um liquido vermelho bem semelhante ao usado nas paredes.

- Agora só falta em pegar os olhos doces e estará tudo pronto! hahaha!

- Oh mon dieu, e eu que pensava que a comida de mon amour Anglaterre era feia...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Frog?

- Achei que estivesse sendo óbvio mon amour

- Seeeeu! - E quase pularia em cima do francês se não fosse detido pela ex-colônia.

- Ora vamos! Vocês dois! Eu já coloquei o mínimo possível de álcool nos bebes da festa pare evitar "acidentes" - disse lançando um olhar acusador a Inglaterra, que apenas desviou o olhar envergonhado, e a Francis, que apenas sorriu encantado. - E isso vale pra você também Rússia!

Os olhares se voltaram para o russo, que estava a ponto de tirar uma pequena garrafinha de dentro do casaco. Trocou olhares secos para com o americano, e voltou a guardar sua apreciada Vodka, desgostoso.

" - Como se ele realmente fosse escutá-lo aru" resmungou o Asiático, vendo como todos iam buscar as fantasias na cozinha, e o euro-asiático voltava a pegar sua pequena vodka no caminho.

- Você quer, da? - perguntou oferecendo ao chinês descaradamente nas costas dos outros.

- Não, Obrigado aru, pretendo ficar lúcido para não morrer esta noite aru. -E todos entraram na cozinha, uma vez mais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estranho...

- O que exatamente?

Cinco vultos negros ocultos pela sombra das nuvens sob a lua cheia, se aproximavam devagar da cidade, detendo os passos porém, depois de tal afirmação. Os nórdicos encontravam-se pouco antes da entrada do vilarejo, enquanto viam um par de gêmeos pedir alguns doces na casa de um senhor sorridente...

- ...Este lugar - Tornou a dizer a voz fria, do loiro norueguês.

- Por que? - Quis saber o finlandês observando ao redor - Por que aceitaram comemorar o Halloween mais cedo?

- Não...Esse _lugar cheira a morte_

- A...Morte? - Repetiu inseguro, ao tempo que o segundo mais alto do grupo, o sueco colocava a mão no seu ombro para acalmá-lo.

- D'vem'os ir 'mbor'?

- Hei! Norge, você não está exagerando não? - Perguntou com graça o mais alto - É só um pouco sinistro, mas aqui é a Inglaterra, e o piralho inglês ama esse tipo de coisas.

- É diferente... - respondeu dando alguns passos para frente, chamando a atenção de uma jovenzinha loira que vinha em sua direção, provavelmente a pedir doces.

De novo...

- Doces ou Tra... - Iniciou a pequenina

A sombra do norueguês começou a se mexer, como se possui-se vida própria, estagnando a frase da 'criança'.

- ...Diferente, esse tipo de magia...Não é a dele.

A sombra parecia ter se tornado numa grossa água cor de piche, como se pinga-se do lado inverso, e tomando uma coloração esverdeada. E uma a um os habitantes da cidade se viraram para os recém chegados.

- ...Inglaterra não conseguiria controlar essa "classe" de feitiços...

O sueco arrumou os óculos sob sua face, e o Sorriso do dinamarquês aos poucos foi se tornando reto, algo aventureiro, algo distinto.

- Se não é inglesa...

- Chinesa tampouco - Cortou o raciocínio dando mais um passo a frente - ...China não tem nada haver com este lugar, embora deve ter notado algo estranho também...

- Sendo assim. - Colocou estranhamente sério o dinamarquês, mais como um ponto decisivo na conversa do que um questionamento.

- Exatamente.

- ...O que exatamente?... Do que vocês estão falando? - Perguntava inseguro o finlandês, que junto à Islândia até então só observava a estranha conversa.

Os três, no entanto seguiram seu dialogo entretidos.

- Q'anto t'mpo 'sso n'o acont'cia?

- Haha! Bem mais de dois mil anos!

- ..Algo assim.

- Então você tem realmente _certeza_ Norge? - Questionou o rei do norte, com um brilho no olhar e expressão que provavelmente amedrontaria um desavisado. Já todos na cidade os observavam estáticos - Trata-se realmente da magia _dela_?

- Absoluta.

Um arrepio perpassou pela espinha finlandesa ao notar o sorriso do mais alto, junto ao receio e perplexidade ao perceber um diminutivo sorriso formar-se mesmo nas gélidas faces de Noruega e Suécia.

- 'nterr'sante... 'ntão t'mbém é n'sso pr'blem'.

-... Você entende algo do que falam Ice? - Cochichou o mais baixo aflito.

- Talvez...Eu não sei... - Falou vagamente de olhar fixo no irmão mais velho.

A Sombra norueguesa enfim 'jorrou' da terra, tomando o formato de um enorme Troll que encarou desafiador os mortos habitantes daquela vila.

A criança mais perto recuou um pouco, e como se isso fosse um aviso, todas as almas se extinguiram como da ultima vez, mostrando o verdadeiro 'cadáver' da cidade abandonada.

- Então não podemos ir embora! - Exclamou o de cabelos arrepiados como se fosse uma declaração de guerra.

- ... Ice é melhor você voltar.

- F'n...Vá c'm el', por f'vor...

- Não! - Impôs o finlandês com as sobracenlhas franzidas, surpreendendo um pouco os demais. - Eu não entendi bem, mas se é perigoso, por que vocês entraram ai? Não! Por que entraram sozinhos?

- Sim - Defendeu Islândia - Tampouco vou.

Sueco e Norueguês iam contestar tal afirmação, quando foram cortados pela excêntrica risada do mais alto.

- Não adianta, eles são nórdicos também! Não vai convencê-los a desistir, isso seria uma afronta à honra.

Os membros do grupo se encararam por um tempo. Honra, se ela estava em jogo realmente seriam impossível convencê-los. No fim, são todos nórdicos.

-...Não se afaste em momento nenhum de mim Ice. – Cedeu encarando o castelo ao longe.

- ...

- CERTO! Então vamos em frente! - O grupo avançou a entrada da vila, com exceção de Finlândia e Suécia que ainda conversavam.

-...F'n...

- Não, eu não vou embora Su-san...

- M's...

- Se eu fosse e você entra-se eu... – Desviou o olhar corando um pouco - Eu...ficaria... Muito preocupado...Também...Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo... Eu n-

- Vou c'ntar t'do

Porém seus lábios deixaram de produzir palavras ao serem sutilmente tomados pelo mais alto, enquanto seus fortes braços o envolveram.

- ...Eu t' am'... E n'o vou d'ixar_ n'da acont'cer _c'm voc'...

- ... Digo o mesmo... – Sussurrou timidamente o menor ...

- Um momento romântico nas portas de uma cidade fantasma que cheira a morte – Ironizou o dinamarquês quando os dois, de mãos datas e muito vermelhos, se juntaram aos outros três sob o pilar de entrada da cidade – E depois você fala da _minha sanidade mental _Norge.

- Id'ot'

Partiram então em direção ao castelo, Noruega também pegou a mão de Islândia, para desgosto do segundo, e ciúmes pro dinamarquês, ao notar como seu Troll assim que pisaram dentro da maldita cidade se esvaeceu como um fio de fumaça, mas não comentou nada sobre isso.

Parecia saber que estava sendo observado, mas não se virou para tentar encontrar seu observante nenhuma vez...

Enquanto isso no castelo, todos haviam subido ao segundo piso, cada qual em um quarto, para poderem colocar suas fantasias. Inglaterra, no entanto buscava no ultimo lugar do local, onde havia se instalado, segundo ele para manter 'distancia de franceses' , indo buscar sua outra fantasia.

E na falta da presença de todos, as almas em formato de chamas azuladas, que antes moldavam a falsa cidade, começaram a se reunir no grande salão, dando lhe um ar ainda mais grotesco.

Ah...Os celtas diziam... Os espíritos de todos que morreram, voltaram...

Em busca de corpos de vivos que possam possuir...

Sua única chance de 'vida' após a morte...

Por um ano inteiro poder voltar...

_**This is Halloween.**_

Os nórdicos abriram os portões  
>Mais dois jovens estão a chegar...<br>Faltavam cinco minutos para meia noite...

E eu nada fiz para impedir a...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - ... Possessão á Meia-noite, dia 1510**

Por favor, me digam o que acharam...  
>O que acha da narrativa?<br>Quem vcs acham que é o narrador?  
>Já tem alguma teoria do que pode estar acontecendo?<br>E que magia é essa que nem mesmo Inglaterra poderia controlar?

Quero saber o que pensam sobre essa bizarra historia...

Até!


	3. Capítulo 3 Possessão á meia noite

**Eu estou no prazo!**

Já passou da meia noite mas...O FF. NET CONFIRMA QUE EU POSTEI DIA 15! AHÁ!

E _por favor, _não parem de me mandar review...Essa historia é tão díficil de seguir...Não desistam de me ajudar, _onegai_.

B-bem...Eu viajei durante a semana passada, por isso não consegui terminar o capítulo antes, mesmo motivo pelo qual não pude postar Coisas de Estados (alguém ai lê essa fic?)

Mas, na hora sobresalente do dia 15 de outubro, lhes trago o capítulo 3, espero que gostem ^^

AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL PARA **LYSSIA**! Eu consegui! T-T (Ok, tava no final, mas ainda assim...=x

**AVISO: Muito **yaoi apartir deste capítulo.  
>Casais: UsUk, GerIta, Spamano, LitPol, DenNor, SuFin, RoChu, PruAusHun(Os três!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Possessão á meia noite**

Badalar, badalar, badalar.

O sino enferrujado do grande relógio...

Badalar, badalar, badalar...

As almas festeiras no grande salão desaparecem, algumas para assistir, outras para interpretar, em busca de corpos, como num teatro de bonecas.

Badalar, badalar... O relógio avisa...

Já é meia-noite

-.-.-

- Iggy~ Iggy~ Onde está você?~ - Estados Unidos andava sob a luz de seu telefone pelos macabros corredores de tochas cuja chama era azulada e tremia, embora não houvesse qualquer vento no local, ainda não havia posto sua fantasia, enquanto todos os outros optaram por fazê-lo - Eu queria "brincar" antes da festa~~

Bufou irritado, observando ao redor frustrado.

- Tem tempo pra fastasmagorizar todo um castelo, mas não tem tempo pro Hero... - Soltou um palavrão em voz baixa, procurando algo em sua jaqueta, sem notar a pequena luz azulada que se aproximava devagar e sorrateira a suas costas.

E quando ele sentiu seu corpo gelar e sua respiração parar...

...Já seria tarde demais...

-.-.-

- Ve~~ Me pergunto quanto tempo nii-chan demorara para chegar ~ Ve~ Ou eu deveria dizer "nyaove~?" - Dizia Itália divertindo-se com sua calda. Sua fantasia tratava-se de uma camisa social branca, calça azul, um jalequinho verde, orelinhas marrons, calda peluda e patas...Mais parecia um grande e fofo gato, mas podia ser algum estranho tipo de lobisomem também...Um Gatosomen...?

- Espanha disse para Nii-san que demoraria a chegar... - Respondeu o alemão, seu traje base era parecido com o de Itália, mas sua camisa era algo mais longa, preta rasgada nas pontas, e tinha uma longa capa roxa nas costas. Sua calda era bem maior e peluda, e suas orelhas mais pontiagudas. Definitivamente era um lobisomem.

Ambos se encontravam em um sombrio quarto iluminado por uma grande lareira, e duas tochas de lados opostos da mesma. Estavam sentados sob um sofá aveludado vermelho sangue observando o dançar das chamas.

- Ah! Sim... Nii-chan tentaria matar Espanha-nii-chan antes de aceitar colocar qualquer fantasia!~ - Disse calmamente com cara de paisagem.

- ...Você fala isso com uma calma Itália... - Alemanha observa a chama refletida nos brilhantes olhos do italiano sorridente, e não pode evitar sorrir de leve também - ... É incrível como vocês são diferentes...

- Ve~ Mas se estamos quietos um do lado do outro praticamente só você e Espanha-nii-chan sabem quem é quem! ~ - Virou-se para seu acompanhante na hora certa para notar um rubor se formar em seu rosto, e isso nada tinha que haver com o reflexo do fogo - É por isso que nos apaixonamos por vocês~ Ve~

- Ah...Erm...He...cla...- O rosto do germânico era quase fosforescente, e claramente notável apesar do escuro.

- Own~ Alemanha fica tão fofo quando é tímido~ - Cantarolou feliz o descendente de Roma, pegando docemente na mão outro - Com você do meu lado, eu fico mais tranquilo ve~

-...O-o-obrigado Italia... - Abriu novamente a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para dizer nada, assim que optou por gestos em vez de palavras, aproximando lentamente ambos os rostos, e sentiu seu coração dar um salto quando os olhos contrários começaram a fechar-se também..

E seu coração já batia totalmente acelerado quando ambas as línguas se encontraram dentro da boca um do outro.

Os últimos batidos...

E da lareira, duas chamas azuladas se encaminharam para os entrelaçados corpos.

Em seu último respirar

-.-.-

- Auch Romanoooo~ Quando você vai parar com isso? - Queijava-se descendo a colina em direção a pequena vila - Já é a decima vez Lovi~

- Até eu me cansar maldito bastardo! - reclamava uma voz, sob um lençol branco.

- Ah Lovi...Depois de todos os hematomas que você me causou para vestir sua fantasia, você ao menos podia parar de se esconder em baixo de um lençol...

- Cala a boca estúpido!

- Ou seja, não é naaaadaaa genial uma fantasia de fantasma lençol, não é Lit?

- Polônia...Já disse para respeitar o gosto dos outros...

- E o que esses malditos estão fazendo andando conoscooo? - Quase gritou Itália do Sul para o ar gélido daquela noite...

Espanha, Itália, e...Uma abóbora? ...

- Falando nisso! Sua fantasia de Abóbora esta fantástica Polônia! - Comentava feliz o Espanhol limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca - Quem me dera se tivesse tido a ideia de fantasiar Lovi de Tomate!

...Caminhavam entre a pequena floresta antes do vilarejo, tinham se encontrado no meio do caminho, decidindo assim seguirem juntos.

Ou melhor, Espanha e Polônia decidiram.

- Ah...E Lituânia a sua é...hmm...O que é?

O lituano suspirou tristemente... Seu namorado havia demorado pelo menos CINCO HORAS tentando achar uma fantasia, e o pouco tempo restante que tinha, só pode costurar um lençol negro, cortesia de Rússia, algumas estrelinhas, e fazer uma capa de bruxo que mais parecia uma de chuva...Ao menos seu chapéu era pontudo. E tinha lembrado de trazer uma vassoura...Como um bom ex-empregado, não teria como esquecê-la não é?

Suspirou novamente. Às vezes simplesmente odiava sua vida.

A fantasia do Polonês era... Definitivamente uma abóbora, usava uma meia calça, meia calça mesmo, e um chapéu de "caule" para completar. E Espanha...

- Tipo assim, a sua fantasia é...Uma camisa branca e calça? Ou seja, O que é isso? Fantasia de turista? - Zombava o polonês, recebendo uma cotovelada e um "Respeito Polônia!"

- Ah...Minha fantasia se chama "Mi Lovi estaba muy enojado", então eu vou ver se alguém na festa tem outra para me emprestar.

- A culpa foi sua bastardo! - reclamou o lençol frustrado.

- Tudo bem Lovi~ Eu assumo a culpa~ Por que te amo muito e você me faz muito feliz de ter aceitado vir comigo~ - Sorriu no melhor jeito "Jefe España".

Talvez com excesso de..."Paixão", pois tal fala foi seguido de um forte "Oooooooownnn~" Do polaco que praticamente agarrou a mão de seu próprio namorado e começou a balançar histericamente para frente e para trás, e até parecia que alguém tinha derrubado sangue no pano italiano, era quase possível notar o absurdo vermelho de sua face.

- Q-q-quieto bastardo!

Chegaram à entrada da vila, que estava completamente deserta, e destruída pelo tempo, as únicas luzes e sinais de vida ali existentes provinham do castelo ao topo do monte.

- Chiiigiii!

- Pode me abraçar se quiser Lovi~ Eu te protejo!

- CALE-SE! - Disse quase arrancando o braço do espanhol, tamanha a força com que o rodeou com seus próprios - E-e-eu não preciso da sua pr-proteção!

- Aiiiii~ Assim, isso é tipo super totalmente genial!~ Não acha Lit?

- A-ah...S-sim...Claro... - Tremia 'ligeralmente' o lituano, ainda quase sendo arrastado pela mão polonesa.

- Hmmmm~ Esse lugar... - Comentou distraidamente o Español tentando distrair seu amante para poder abraçá-lo - Acho que Francis já me contou alguma coisa sobre um lugar assim...

- Q-que tipo de coisa? - Tentava distrair-se o Lituania, enquanto sua mão era, gaymente balançada pelo loiro-abobóra.

Foram calmamente caminhando até o castelo, e depois de Espanha receber um tapa em sua "mão-boba" tornou a responder despreocupado.

- Ah..Não lembro bem... Era algo da época que ele guerreava com o cejon inglês...Perto da idade media se não me engano...Hmm~ - Pós a mão ferida no queijo de forma pensativo - Era algo sobre... "Um lugar amaldiçoado que nunca mais queria pisar em vida, ou em morte", Algo assim - terminou com um sorriso.

Silencio... Frio, incomodo.

- Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que? E-e-e-e-e-então o-o-o-o-o-o-o que fazemos aquiii? - Choramingou o eslavo moreno abraçando seu gay-amante, que estava estranhamente serio vendo o castelo.

- BASTARDO! Por que me trouxe a u-um...Lugar assim!

- Ah? Ah! Acalmem-se todos - Riu com graça da expressão dos presentes - Lembrem-se! Estamos falando de Francis, vocês sabem o quão melodramático ele é! Deve ter sofrido uma derrota aqui, ou mesmo ter recebido um fora do Inglaterra...A verdade é que eu não lembro o resto, além de um castelo sombrio no topo de um pequeno penhasco, cercado por uma vila morta...Mas vamos! Estamos na Europa, não é definitivamente o primeiro nem o único castelo que tem aparência assim, não é?

Os outros não pareciam estar realmente muito convencidos, por isso tornou a rir, levando uma cotovelada romana...

- B-bem...Eu não lembro muito do dia que ele me contou, sabe? Eu estava completamente bêbado na ocasião jaujaja! - Parecia que só ele tinha achado graça do fato - Além do que depois disso nós...Então vamos entrar! jajaja!

- "Depois disso nós"...? - Incentivou o italiano entre dentes, enquanto o casal eslavo dava um esperto passo para trás.

- jeje...E-eu disse "nós"? E-eu quis dizer França e-e um sujeito bêbado q-que definitivamente n-não era eu! - Uma aura negra formava-se ao redor do italiano, enquanto o espanhol recusava em direção a os muros do castelo - E-e não nós! o-o sujeito q-que fez aquilo...e...e...Ah! Descuuulpa Lovii! Mas faz mais de 5 séculos!

- Hei, Lit, vamos entrar - Chamou a atenção o loiro puxando docemente sua mão - Tipo assim, briga entre gays é toootalmente desaconselhável acompanhar, tem a ira feminina e a força masculina num gay só~ Vamos deixá-los resolver sozinhos - E terminou isso com uma piscadela, e sem muita escolha e totalmente derretido pelo meigo gesto, eles passaram por trás dos sul-europeus e se encaminharam para o local da festa.

- E-e não foi nada demais Lovi! S-sério! N-n-não é como s-se eu tivesse gritado p-perversões o-ou dito que foi o-o melhor que eu... - Calou-se a si próprio levando ambas as mãos a boca...Mas algo tarde demais.

- Então...Você costumava... Falar de lugares amaldiçoados enquanto _ha__dato__il__bastardo__culo!_ - Tarde _demais_, o lençol praticamente voava devido a aura a seu redor.

- OH MADRECITA DE CARMESIN! TENGAME PIEDAD! Looovi! Amor! Nãaao me mate por favor! Por favor! Eu te amo! Looooviii! NoooO!

Os berros podiam ser ouvidos a distancia...

E a distancia também, quatro chamas azul-prateadas observavam tudo com atenção.

- Qual deles es exatamente?

- Creio ser o que esta a ser castigado...

- ...Aquele que nosso senhor orientou-nos de não atacar?

- ...Ele quer fazer tal ato só...Com o corpo que conseguiu...

- Sendo assim.. - disseram os quatro em macabro unisolo - Não devemos interferir.

E avançaram em direção ao único grupo fora "da festa"

-.-.-

- Me sinto... Estranho... - Noruega conversava deitado sob uma enorme cama, num quarto magistral, com tochas por toda a parte, uma grande lareira e uma porção de moveis da madeira mais pura -... É como se toda, minha magia tivesse desaparecido...

- Por que seria? - Perguntou Islândia, que encontrava-se sentado do outro lado da cama.

- Não sei...- Fechou os olhos pensativo - Um poder que anula magia...

-...Não devemos ir embora então? -Questionou

- Ela ficaria decepcionada... - Comentou abrindo os olhos, e levantando-se, fazendo com que a coberta que antes lhe cobria caísse.

Usava roupas feitas de pele de animal, bastante grossas e volumosas, um grande cinto as prendendo, e calças do mesmo material, e mal posto em sua cabeça um chapéu pontiagudo dos dois lados, o suficiente para matar alguém.

- Além do que - Apontou para o próprio peito, e fantasia, a mesma de seu irmão - Eu também fui um viking, posso muito bem nos proteger, mesmo sem magia. Tenha certeza...

- Haha! Claro! E o rei do norte da Europa está aqui taambéem! – Exclamava histericamente o mais alto, saindo do banheiro, trajando uma capa negra meio sobretudo até os pés, corroída em seu final, e um estranho chapéu dobrado em mãos – Gostou Norge? É uma homenagem a suas esquisitices! Haha!

- ...Esse sim é um momento que a magia faz falta – Resmungou o norueguês entre dentes, começando a evantar-se da cama, mas...

- Ah não Norge! Não precisa sair por minha causa~ - Em um rápido movimento o dinamarquês encaminhou-se a cama, pondo cada um dos braços ao lado da cintura meio erguida do viking – Agora eu sou o bruxo aqui~ - sorriu de lado, colocando de mal jeito seu amassado e pontudo chapéu na cabeça, e logo voltando sua mão ao lado de sua 'presa'

- Me. Solte. Agora. – Amaldiçoou olhando nos olhos do 'novo bruxo'.

- Nem mesmo por Freya – Soltou como desafio, aproximando-se dos lábios a sua frente – Ice, não quer ir chamar Suécia e Finlândia? A menos que... – Prendeu com ambas as mãos os braços do norueguês, evitando um belo golpe – Queira ver nossas...Travessuras~

- Definitivamente não. – Respondeu simplesmente, levantando-se da cama e indo a direção à porta, saindo em seguida.

- Maldito, não fale assim com Ice – Conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e a encaminhou sem pesar algum a garganta de seu atacante.

- H-ehe – replicou como pode, enquanto aquela mão aumentava seu agarre, e suas unhas começavam a deixar pequenas marcas – T-er você um d-ia sem seus 'met-odos de t-ortura' vale q-qualquer cast-igo depois.

E com isso arrebatou sobre o corpo o contrario, derrubando-o totalmente á cama, posicionando-se de imediato em cima, conseguindo livrar-se minimamente de seu enforcamento.

- E-mbora confesso q-que seria mel-hor te bei-jar com mi-nha garganta livre – E com isso avançou sob os lábios gélidos, tendo como única correspondência enquanto invadia aquela boca, o afrouxamento em seu pescoço.

E sem hesitar frente à cena, duas chamas azuladas se aproveitariam daquela mórbida distração.

-.-.-

Islândia mal teve que dar cinco passos para estar na porta do quarto do outro casal nórdico, era na frente do qual estava há pouco.

Bateu na porta, olhando para trás estranhando o excessivo silêncio do quarto do 'casal viking'. Não havia ruídos, ameaças de morte, nem qualquer tipo de exclamação... Era como se de repente o quarto não tivesse mais vida... Foi distraído, no entanto, quando Finlândia abriu a passagem.

- Desculpa a demora Ice – Deu um passo ao lado para que o Islandês pudesse entrar – É que Su-san acha que ouviu gritos...

Parou um instante sem dar muito crédito a fantasia do finlandês... Simplesmente estava usando sua roupa de papai Noel... Suspirou ajeitando a espada a suas costas para poder passar pelo umbral, encontrando um quarto igual ao outro, porém ainda mais iluminado, dando-lhe uma aparência quase normal.

Suécia encontrava-se olhando para baixo em uma imensa janela ao lado da lareira, também já havia posto sua fantasia. E era...Um samurai?...

- Foi presente de Japão – Respondeu o Noel à pergunta silenciosa – Japão tinha se interessado no estilo das armas nórdicas, então Su-san fez uma espada-longa para ele, e como agradecimento, ele nos enviou essa roupa e uma espada japonesa.

A parte de cima da roupa era branca, com detalhes azuis claros, e a longa calça samurai, azul escura com pequenos detalhes em amarelo. Era como uma mistura oriental da bandeira dos 'esposos'. E em sua cintura trazia com sigo uma katana, que algo lhe dizia que não era 'apenas' um enfeite. Um samurai loiro era realmente uma visão muito engraçada...

- Q'e acont'ceu? – Perguntou ao recém chegado, sem desviar o olhar da janela.

- Dinamarca – Disse simplesmente, como se isso bastasse como resposta, encaminhando-se junto ao Santa-Fin á janela.

- Aq'ele id'ot' depo's f'la d' nós – Comentou revirando os olhos, e mudando de assunto em seguida – Ach' qu' o gr'to ve'o lá d' ba'xo...

- Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa como "Acorde Roma"... – falava preocupado o finlandês, os três observando a cidade totalmente apagada, e dois vultos fracamente iluminados por duas pilastras em frente aos portões do castelo. – Será que...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antes, no entanto de qualquer resposta, um frio absurdo invadiu-lhes o corpo, com uma intensidade que mesmo nos piores dias de sua casa, nunca haviam presenciado.

E um aperto de mão foi o ultimo que realizaram antes de lhes faltar ar e tudo começar a escurecer.

-.-.-

- Tem definitivamente algo muito, muito, mas muito estranho nesse lugar mon amour!

- F-francis, por favor...Meu braço...

Os corredores eram fracamente iluminados por duas fontes de luz, proveniente de duas pessoas que caminhavam lentamente por eles.

- Apesar disso, você vestiu a fantasia – comentava uma tímida voz, virando a luz de sua lanterna a seu acompanhante, e iluminando a si próprio minimamente, usava um uniforme vermelho vivo , e um chapéu reto da mesma cor e intensidade.

- Claro! Numa festa, eu nunca poderia ser aquele a desentoar! – Exclamava algo ofendido o francês, erguendo uma luminária envidraça a vela. Sua roupa era de um prateado, intensificado na luz, uma fina blusa estilo imperial branca, com um laço roxo como gravata, calças igualmente brancas, e botas roxas, e por cima um sobretudo branco, aberto.

- Só não sei por que você quis que eu viesse junto... Provavelmente mais ninguém lembra que estou... Aqui – Comentou triste voltando a caminhar e antes que o francês pudesse contestá-lo, voltou a falar – ...Eu estou preocupado, já faz um tempo que Estados Unidos desapareceu...

- Mas vo-

Um alto som, extremamente alto e não identificável soou ressonando por todas as paredes, apagando as poucas tochas do corredor, e explodindo a lanterna canadense, fazendo com que a única fonte de luz no local fosse à lamparina na mão do francês.

- M-mas o-o que? Francis? – Mas, o mais velho parecia simplesmente ter congelado, com a expressão atônita olhando para o fim totalmente escuro do corredor, de onde provinha o som – Francis! França! V-vamos sair daqui!

O som tornou a ser ouvido, ainda mais forte, mais perto, mais perto, parecia algo metálico, quase um zumbido, cobrindo totalmente a baixa voz do americano.

- FRANCEEEE- Quase berrou Canadá como nunca antes, e com uma força que poucos sabia que possuía, deu um puxão no braço do gaulês, o arrastando para frente - VAMOS!

- M-mas...P-para onde? - Conseguiu perguntar assustado, enquanto era arrastado.

_**-**__**Ah...Era**__**isso**__**mesmo**__**que**__**eu**__**estava**__**me**__**perguntado!**_- Uma voz, fria, divertida, uma voz que desconheciam por completo, e ao mesmo tempo, acreditavam que já a tinham ouvido alguma vez, séculos, séculos, séculos atrás, embora não pensassem nisso, junto a voz, passos, passos, e o som metálico, próximo, próximo. Dos dois lados.

- E-eu..E-eu não sei! - Ambos tropeçam em meio à pressa e desespero, Francis caindo de barriga para baixo, e Canadá batendo de costas num imenso quadro que ia até o chão.

E em meio a um brilho azulado, a única chama, e luz do lugar, se apagou.

- F-FRANCIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiis! - O Berro foi diminuindo como se afastando, enquanto o gaulês tentava se levantar.

- C-canadá? - E ao tornar a pegar sua lamparina, esta voltou a acender, iluminando o corredor com mais força que antes.

Estava sozinho.

- H-hei...Ca-nadá...O-onde você está? N-não é hora para isso! - Olhou desesperado de um lado a outro do corredor, nada, ninguém, vazio. E até mesmo os sons haviam desaparecido - C-anadá! S'il vour Plâit!

Olhou para todos os lados, buscando algum sinal, alguma coisa, nada, nada, o som metálico tornou a soar, mas parecia não se importar minimamente ao cair de joelhos frente ao quadro, única coisa no local. O quadro de uma mulher, de longos cabelos loiros, um sorriso mítico, e beleza única.

- N-no...M-mon amour... - E lagrimas saíram de seus olhos, ao tempo que o fogo de sua luminária magicamente saia de dentro do vidro, um fogo azul. E tudo se tornou escuro e silencioso para o Francês.

_**- Trick or Treat?**_

-.-.-

- Se você não tivesse notado nada a tempo, provavelmente estaríamos mortos agora~

- Ah...Foi mesmo por pouco aru...

Duas pessoas, que não possuíam em mãos luz alguma corriam pelos corredores, perseguidas por duas chamas-almas. Corriam sem rumo, enquanto tentavam elaborar algum plano.

- E enquanto a Prússia e os outros dois? - Perguntou Rússia, seu corpo ora ou outra sendo iluminado pelas tochas que passavam, estava fantasiado já, embora o escuro esconde-se de que.

-...- O chinês fez uma pausa antes de responder, olhando desgostoso para seus 'perseguidores' ,e voltando a fixar-se no caminho -...Eu não sei aru...Mas se o que aconteceu não o fez, ao menos aquela queda sim, matou o prussiano aru

- Morte? - repetiu em forma de pergunta

China também já havia se trocado, e tampouco conseguia identificar-se na escuridão, mas parecia uma vestimenta de sua casa.

- Sim...Acho que nossa Imortalidade não nós vá ajudar em nada nessa ocasião aru.

Passaram por duas grandes portas feitas de ferro decorado, o russo as abriu, e ambos entraram num muito mal iluminado cômodo, uma biblioteca.

O chinês se adiantou e assim que as portas foram fechados, fincou um de seus papeis, selando-a.

- O que faremos agora então, da? - Deu alguns passos observando o lugar. Possuía varias estantes de madeira pura, e seus livros pareciam não ter visto um único leitor há anos.

- ... Não tem muito que eu possa fazer aru - O oriental seguiu os passos do outro observando com cautela o lugar - Quando aquelas chamas malditas atacaram os três, conseguiram queimar quase todos as minhas plaquetas...

- Você não pode conjurar outras, ou fazer magia sem elas, da? - Questionou abrindo parte da cortina e olhando pela grande janela do cômodo, o único que conseguia ver era o grande lago que ficava atrás do monte.

- Minha técnica não é como a magia de Noruega ou Inglaterra aru... - Andava pelas prateleiras observando os livros, pegava em mãos, folheava, e logo tornava a colocá-los no lugar. - Não uso uma força de meu interior aru, eu uso as plaquetas para invocar uma força alheia a minha. Ou mesmo para selar algo ou alguém.

Também é uma forma de controle de um corpo aru...

- De controle, da? - voltou a fechar as cortinas sentando-se numa velha cadeira perto de uma mesa que havia perdido uma das pernas, em alguma outra ocasião - Como uma_Matryoshka__*_?

- Algo assim aru - pagou outro livro, e soprou sua capa, espalhando poeira para todo lado.

- Também é o pretexto de sua fantasia, da?

- Exato. – Mostrou um chapéu que havia amarrado atrás da sua cabeça, era vermelho, e na sua fernete tinha uma daquelas suas plaquetas, só que de pano , em seguida encaminhou-se até o russo, abrindo o livro sobre o que restava da mesa. - _Por__isso_ a primeira providencia a tomar e a mais sensata foi justamente colocar nossas fantasias aru - Disse apontando para uma gravura velha, que mostrava algo como pessoas-meio monstro.

- Você consegue ler isso, da? – Se impressionou ao ver as estranhas letras impressas no livro, e outras tantas anotações em tintas de um estranho idioma de letras riscadas, que conhecia de algum lugar.

- Alguma coisa aru - Comentou desinteressado observando o gasto texto - Para derrotar seu inimigo, entenda como ele pensa, use a força dele contra o mesmo, e ao seu favor aru, não tenho cinco mil anos por nada.

- Claro~ - Concordou sorridente.

- Os celtas diziam..."Os espíritos de todos que morreram, voltaram em busca de corpos de vivos que possam possuir aru...Como sua única chance de 'vida' após a morte... - Lia com algo de dificuldade o chinês - E assim ter um novo corpo, por um ano inteiro aru..

-... Um ano inteiro, da? - repetiu o russo abrindo ligeiramente a boca, perdendo um pouco sua expressão infantil - É isso então o que eles estão tentando fazer? Possuir nossos corpos, da?

- Esta é a origem das festas de Halloween aru... - E continuou a ler - Os vivos não queriam perder seus corpos, então aru, na noite do dia 31 de outubro, apagavam as tochas e fogueiras de suas casas aru ...Para que elas se tornassem frias e desagradáveis, colocavam fantasias e ruidosamente desfilavam em torno do bairro, sendo tão destrutivos quanto possível aru, a fim de assustar os espíritos que tentavam possuí-los aru...As fantasias nada mais são que uma espécie de proteção, uma barreira aru.

- Aaah - Exclamou o russo - confesso que eu não sabia disso.

- Sim, aru... Então como nos fantasiamos estamos "protegidos" aru...Mesmo que tomem nossos corpos, não terão total controle aru, esta celebração, no entanto, acabou sendo mudada com os tempo principalmente quando...

- ...Foi levada aos Estados Unidos - Completou com desgosto o euro-asiático - Ele sempre consegue estragar tudo, agora, e a séculos atrás.

O Chinês apenas riu com o comentário, concordando.

- Embora, não ache que nos concedam muita proteção aru...Esses espíritos são estranhamente fortes...Todos nós conseguimos vê-los aru, mesmo sem nenhum 'dom' pra isso.

- E...O que aconteceria se não estivéssemos fantasiados, da? - perguntou o russo resmungando algo sobre - "menos mal ter trancado sua irmã mais nova na casa de Ucrânia"

- Hmm... Não seria capaz de calcular os danos aru... - Tornou a fechar o livro com um grande baque, espalhando mais uma vez a poeira - Esta comemoração também recebeu _outras__influencias,__como..._

E um grande estrondo foi ouvido da porta, enquanto a plaqueta começava a rasgar.

-...Não tenho mais nenhuma plaqueta aru... - O russo se levantou e os dois observaram impactados o pequeno papel chegando a seu meio.

Não haviam saídas, e a janela apenas levaria a um penhasco com um lago de água rasa.

- Ah...Sempre pensei que morreria em meio a um campo de batalha agonizando - Colocou calmamente o russo recebendo um olhar "HE?" do chinês - Mas nem nas minhas mais psicóticas visões de morte, imaginei que seria do seu lado China...

O chinês abriu os olhos surpresos ante tais palavras, e o selo estava quase se rompendo.

- ... É estranho dizer isso, até para mim... - Um mínimo rubor formava-se em sua face, enquanto agachava-se quebrando mais duas pernas da mesa, e dando uma ao oriental - ...Mesmo a morte parece mais branda se não estou sozinho...Se você está comigo.

O rosto do chinês se tornou tão vermelho quanto as roupas que costumava usar, mais algumas estrelas, e seria perfeitamente sua própria bandeira.

- I-idiota... - Empunhou o pedaço de madeira que lhe fora concedido - Como se eu fosse deixar que morrêssemos aqui.

- Da!

E o selo foi rompido, e a porta derrubada.

...

...

Um a um, pereceram, sem dó.

Estados Unidos, Inglaterra...Alemanha, Itália, sul e norte, Polônia, Lituânia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islândia, Suécia e Finlândia. Áustria, Prússia, Hungria.

E também China e Rússia.

Era uma questão de tempo até Japão ser contemplado...

E Espanha...

- Loovi! Amor! Por Dios! Acorde! Mostrame sus ojos! _**Por**__**favor!  
><strong>_  
>... Queria ao menos tê-lo avisá-lo...Antes que <em>tudo <em>_aquilo_ pudesse acontecer...  
>Mas...Só tinha olhos para o corpo a sua frente...<p>

Nem ao menos notará... Os esverdeados olhos e cínico sorriso que o observavam pela janela do grande salão.

Ah...Se ele tivesse notado...Talvez tudo teria acabado bem...

_E __eu __não __pude __fazer __nada contra...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - ...A verdadeira ameaça, dia 2210**

* Matryoshka é aquela boneca russa que possui o meio oco, o qual geralmente vai outra boneca, também oca, e assim por diante. Ele está perguntando então se essa técnica sobre passa a vontade da pessoa, a transformando numa espécie de matryoshka.

**Vickyheylinfan, **o sentido que eu usei "Matryoshka" foi o literal da palavra, ou seja, uma boneca oca, e não a sua verdadeira origem e significado. É mais um jogo de palavras. 

Eu amo RoChu e Franada...Da pra notar?

Então, afinal, quem é o narrador?  
>O que acontece com quem não estava 'protegido'?<br>O que tem Espanha de especial?  
>E afinal...O que está acontecendo?<p>

O que vocês me dizem?

**_Ps:Levem alguma lembrancinha de consolo a seus professores na segunda, o feriado deles caiu no sábado, tadinhos =/_**


	4. Capítulo 4 A verdadeira ameaça parte 1

Eu to com sono...E eu nem almocei para terminar este cap...Além de ficar mais três horas no meu trabalho, num pc que me emprestaram lá...

Então minhas considerações não serão muitas, okey?

Hmmm...

Muito Obrigado a **Nina-osp**, num momento que eu estava quase surtando, ela me ajudou betando metade da fic, valeu o/

E a Ajuda carioquinha como sempre!

Depois eu atualizo isso aqui com mais agradecimentos e informações, sim? Sério...Eu preciso dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**4 ****Parte ****1**

**A Verdadeira Ameaça **

...E eu não fazer nada...

Eu não consegui deter a mim mesmo!

...Por isso, tudo é minha culpa...

-.-.-

- Hmm.. - Removeu-se algo incomodo, massageando a cabeça com a grande pata. Devagar, começou a abrir seus olhos azuis, identificando imediatamente o lugar onde se encontrava.

A cozinha.

Observou assustado ao redor, perguntando-se algo como 'como raios foi parar ali?' e foi ai notou que não estava sozinho.

- Itália! - Exclamou preocupado, indo em direção ao italiano, que estava sentado em um dos lugares da mesa, com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços. E não era o único...

Japão, Hungria, Áustria, Islândia, Lituânia e Polônia encontravam-se na mesma posição.

- Itália - Começou a sacudir o moreno com uma das mãos, mas não a ponto de lastimá-lo, e com a outra tentou acordar o asiático. - Japão!

Nada, nem um movimento...

- Itália! Por favor! - Intensificava o agarre - Vamos! Não é hora para dormir!

Nada, nem um som, uma exclamação ou um chorinho...

- I-itália! Vamos - Levantou o rosto do mais velho, olhos fechados, sua expressão era neutra, e sua pele estava gelada, muito gelada... - I-itália! Acorde! E-e eu juro que comprarei toda a pasta que você consiga comer em vida! A-acorde e eu... _Por__favor_... - Agachou-se perto da cadeira, encostando sua testa á gélida de seu amante - _Por__favor_...

-... Toda a pasta que... Eu puder comer...?

O alemão arregalou os olhos surpreso, deparando-se com os semicerrados e cansados de seu amante.

- Nya... I-isso é... Muita coisa... Sábia?

- I-itália!

-... O que aconteceu? - Virou-se para notar que o japonês também despertava "grega-mente". (tá certo, é de forma grega)

- Aiiii minha cabeça! Isso não é naaaada genial - Seguido do polonês escandaloso

- Polônia-san...Que faz aqui?

- Tipo Assim, que lugar maaaais sem noção de moda é este?

- Itália...Você está bem? - O alemão tornou ao italiano, depois de verificar o despertar do nipônico.

- Nyaaa, o que aconteceu...? - Olhou ao redor algo confuso - C-como viemos parar aqui? Nós estavamos-

- Sim... – Confirmou, interrompendo a narrativa italiana sobre o que estavam fazendo antes na frente dos demais - Eu tampouco sei... Eu senti um mal-estar de repente e quando notei tudo estava ficando escuro... Eu - Seu rosto ruborizou-se e diminuiu muito a voz - Eu até pensei que era nervosismo, mas...

- Nyaaa! Eu senti algo parecido!

- Eu também... - Comentou o japonês vendo, com um pouco de dó, como o polonês sacudia o lituano para acordá-lo - Foi...Muito estranho. Eu tinha subido para colocar minha fantasia, e depois que me troquei, encontrei Inglaterra-san falando sozinho no corredor, alguma coisa sobre uma fada que tinha desaparecido... - Lituânia tinha acordado assustado, e parecia à beira de um ataque cardíaco, e Hungria e Áustria começavam a recobrar o sentido devido ao barulho.

- Uma... Fada? - Perguntou Alemanha, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Havia puxado uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado do italiano, para que este pudesse apoiar-se em seu ombro.

- Sim... Porém o mais estranho é que quando ele me viu... Ele perguntou se podíamos subir juntos, por que ele estava com um mau pressentimento... Eu realmente estranhei que me pedisse algo assim...

O báltico agora tampava a boca de seu exaltado amante, numa tentativa de poder ouvir o que o nipônico relatava. A húngara também já despertará, e parecia um tanto agitada, enquanto ajudava seu ex-marido.

- Porém... O mais estranho foi que... Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder a Inglaterra-san, eu senti... - O moreno fechou os olhos com força, como para recordar com exatidão o acontecido - Alguma coisa me puxando com força pelo ombro... E uma voz...

Itália soltou um som agudo e medroso, antes de esconder o rosto no ombro germânico. O mesmo encarava, surpreso e preocupado, o oriental.

- Uma voz?...Você chegou a entender o que ela dizia?

-..." Não faça! ...Aru" - O olhar de todos que estavam acordados no momento se regalaram devido a isso - ... Sim... Eu tenho certeza que era o China...

- Impossível... Você subiu comigo e Itália para a ala leste do castelo, e China e Rússia foram para o lado totalmente oposto...

- Sim! Ele estava conosco! - Exaltou-se a única e verdadeira mulher do lugar, segurando o austríaco desorientado pelos ombros.

- Eu sei... - Abriu os olhos encarando todos com receio - Quando me virei, não havia ninguém atrás de mim, a porta à minha frente trancou-se sozinha... E então senti o mesmo que vocês... Um frio absurdo, e tudo escurecendo...

Polônia agora tentava morder a mão escandinava para obter sua liberdade, porém, antes que a conversa pudesse tomar continuidade, o musico de óculos levantou-se exaltado de seu cadeira, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Onde está Prússia?

O moreno usava um jaleco branco, uma calça também branca, camisa preta por baixo, um estetoscópio preso na cabeça como uma presilha, e um par de chifrinhos.

- Sr. Áustria!

- Hungria... - Olhou para ela, recebendo um olhar compreensivo, porém isso não parecia o suficiente para acalma-lo -... Eu não posso ficar aqui! O que aconteceu foi minha culpa... Eu...

- Sr. Áustria! Não diga isso! A culpa... Também é minha! - A Húngara levantou-se também. Usava um vestido vermelho-sangue curto de mangas puxantes, e um par de botas da mesma cor, com uma cruz medica branca estampada em cada uma. Em sua cabeça, um chapéu de enfermeira, também rubro, e um par de chifres fechavam o conjunto.

Os dois fizeram menção de ir em direção à porta...

- Onde vocês vão? - Exaltou-se também o alemão, porém ao erguer-se, Itália se afastou um pouco o rosto de sua 'proteção', observando preocupado seu amante.

...Mas antes mesmo de chegarem a atravessá-la, veio um repentino silencio. O som da porta sendo trancada encheu o ar.

Um calafrio passou pela espinha de todos logo depois deste som, seguido porém, de algo de alívio, devido ao fato de que Islândia havia acordado, e era o mesmo que agora, com a porta trancada, mantinha a chave em sua mão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Exclamou o 'médico-demônio'.

- Vocês são barulhentos - Reclamou, com a sua falta de expressão de sempre, encarando todos na sala - É assim que resolvemos as brigas na minha casa. Saiam apenas depois de resolverem – E, ignorando totalmente a posição ofendida do austríaco, voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar.

- Imagino que a "casa dele" deve viver em reforça se ele usa isso no seu irmão e o resto da sua estranha família. - Comentou com graça o Polonês, entre a mão do lituano, embora, só os dois chegaram a ouvir;

- Onde está meu irmão? - Questinou Alemanha aumentando a voz. Nenhuma resposta... - O que raios aconteceu?

- Eu não sei onde ele está... - Recomeçou o de lentes com uma expressão dolorosa - ...Quando chegamos, China nos viu, e disse que todos estavam subindo para se trocar...E que era para nos apresarmos...

- Só que o portão estava trancado... - Continuou a húngara, como para poupar seu ex-marido - Então os dois desceram para abrir... Entramos no castelo, fomos cada um para um quarto no mesmo corredor, e botamos nossas fantasias... Quando eu saí do quarto, comecei a brigar com Prússia e... Então, tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

- O que aconteceu rápido Hungria-san?

-... Fomos atacados por alguma coisa...

Um novo silêncio, e nem mesmo Polônia, com a boca agora destapada, atrevia-se a falar algo.

-... Se eu tivesse notado antes - Lamentou o austríaco, fechando as mãos com força - Se ele não fosse tão imprudente...

- Siiiiiiiim! Eu e o Lit também! - Exclamou a abobora-falante - Tipo assiiiim, eram vááários fogos azuis, toootaaalmente lindos, eu até tentei pegar um... Mas ele fugiu!

Todos observaram o polonês de boca aberta, menos seu amante, que bateu a mão na testa, descrente, e Islândia, que por algum motivo observava a porta.

- Eu tentei parar o Polônia... E foi ai que nós pegaram - terminou de contar, envergonhado, o moreno.

- China notou antes que fossemos pegos - recomeçou a germânica - ...Mas não fomos tão rápidos quanto ele e Rússia...E não conseguimos escapar, foi ai que...

- Acho que isso vai ficar pra depois - Cortou Islândia que ainda observava a entrada do local - Vem alguém ai.

- Como você sabe? - Quis saber o loiro eslavo, mas em vez de respostas, todos ouviram, um estranho som aproximando do cômodo.

Não era o som de passos, parecia o som de vidro batendo... Mais alto, mais alto, e mais alto.

O silencio era tanto, que não parecia mais haver vida dentro daquela cozinha.

Era uma batida rápida, quase frenética, como se alguém corresse com um objeto envidraço na mão...Porém nenhum único passo era ouvido...

E quando este som parecia estar a metros de distancia, outro fortíssimo encheu o ar, vindo de algum lugar do andar de cima.

Um alto, alto, alto, muito alto som...Como um zumbido, algo metálico...Enchia o ar, sobre passando qualquer outro som.

...Quase qualquer outro.

- OH MON DIEU! - Um grito sob o agudo som, seguido do ruído de vidro quebrando-se, e de dorso ao chão encontrava-se o francês, com uma lamparina partida em mãos, ao chão da cozinha ao lado da grande mesa.

Todos olhavam para o teto, devido ao zumbido, então não houve quem não se surpreendeu com a chegada do gaulês.

- França-nii-chan! - Itália soltou-se rápido do alemão para sentar no chão ao lado do francês, que parecia ter desmaiado.

E o som tornou a soar, ainda mais perto.

- M-m-m-m-m-m-Mas! O que raios é isso? - Perguntava assustado Lituânia, abraçando o polonês, que observava estático o teto.

- Quietos! - Impôs, estranhamente, o islandês - Seja o que for, vai descobrir onde estamos! Façam silêncio

E assim foi. Áustria e Hungria soltaram a sentar-se, e o italiano estava em dúvida entre ajudar seu meio-irmão, ou ficar completamente em silêncio...Parecia não ser capaz em ajudar sem fazer barulho.

E Alemanha continuou parando onde estava encarando a porta por onde o gaulês tinha passado. Estava intacta...

O italiano então optou por ajudar, o mais silenciosamente que podia, no entanto, sua mão foi detida pelo germânico, antes que pudesse encostar-lo.

Isso chamou a atenção de Lituânia e Islândia.

Alemanha fez sinal de "não" com a cabeça, e com a mesma, apontou a porta.

O nórdico concordou com a cabeça, o eslavo abriu os olhos assustado, porém nenhum dos outros pareceu entender a mensagem, até que Áustria percebeu algo abrindo os olhos também assustado, e sussurrou...

-...A porta continua trancada...

E nesse instante, o francês começou a recobrar a consciência.

-Hmmm..Mon am-mour -resmungou levando uma mão a cabeça e esfregando. Itália levou as mãos a boca para conter um grito desnecessário.

- França? - Chamou o 'lobisomem'.

O recém chegado, levantou assustado, sentando-se com pressa, e afastando-se um pouco, ao som de seu nome. Porém ao ver de quem se tratavam suspirou aliviado, embora sem relaxar completamente.

- Vocês estão bem? - Olhou ao redor, seu olhar logo recaiu sobre Hungria e Áustria - ...Onde está Prússia? Ele não devia estar com vocês?

Porém ninguém pareceu conseguir responder-lhe

Ele franziu a sobrancelha antes de continuar, ainda agitado.

- Vocês viram mon amour Canadá em algum lugar? - Itália olhou preocupado para seu amante, como perguntando o que devia fazer. Alemanha então resolveu colocar-se.

- França...Vocês...Está bem? - Perguntou um pouco inseguro, fazendo sinal para o moreno afastar-se um pouco - Não sente algo..Estranho?

- Oh Dieu! Algo estranho? Eu sinto algo estranho desde que pisei na droga da cidade! - Respondeu algo irritado - Eu sei que vocês nunca lembram de Canadá, mas agora não é hora para fingir que ele não existe!

O zumbido metálico tornou a soar, muito mais forte, do outro lado da porta..

França já estava totalmente pálido, porém se possível, se tornaria ainda mais, adiantou-se a pegar sua lamparina caída, e dessa vez Itália não conteve o pequeno grito ao notar que ela estava totalmente intacta, sem nem uma rachadura no vidro, inclusive com a vela acessa.

E a porta veio abaixo com um ponta-pé.

Todos, com exceção de Polônia levantaram-se da mesa, ao tempo que viam a ponta de uma serra-eletrica, cortando o resto de madeira que restou da grossa porta.

- FRANÇA! – Berrou Alemanha- O QUE É ISSO?

- EU NÂO SEI O QUE ACONTECEU COM _ELE_– Gritou em resposta indo até o extremo da cozinha – Ele está me perseguindo desde que eu acordei!

- Como _ele_? – repetiu confuso, trazendo para trás de si o apavorado italiano.

Lituânia, como não conseguiu fazer o polonês se mexer, escolheu por jogá-lo em baixo da mesa e esconder-se junto. Áustria e Hungria afastaram-se o maximo que puderam na quina oposta dos outros três, a morena empunhando sua famosa frigideira. O 'viking' no entanto continuou em pé frente a seu lugar, sacando a espada-longa que trazia nas costas.

Então, o germânico entendeu o que França queria dizer com "ele".

Tratava-se de Estados Unidos.

Trajava uma calça marrom, uma camisa social branca, e um jaleco preto, por cima um sobretudo laranja, com as pontas verdes rasgadas e sujas de certo liquido vermelho. Carregava em mãos a grande serra-eletrica, e no rosto, usava uma mascara branca de hóquei.

- Mas...O que? – Foi tudo que alcançou dizer antes que o americano voltasse a acionar a maquina em mãos, avançando ao cômodo.

A cozinha foi submersa em gritos, justo ao instante que a mesa foi partida em dois, seguido de um estrondoso som de ferro e metal batendo-se quando o estadunidense atacou o nórdico, e o mesmo defendeu-se com sua espada, espalhando fagulhas por todos os lados graças à colisão.

O de óculos então usou das duas mãos para aumentar a pressão e partir de uma vez a espada ao meio, sob o barulho insuportável. Hungria e Áustria usaram este momento para fugirem pelo vão deixado pela antiga porta, chamando a atenção de USA , que virou o rosto para vê-los.

- Nunca retire sua atenção do campo de batalha, idiiota! – Exclamou Islândia sobrepondo com sua voz como pode o som da colisão, aproveitando a distração para dar-lhe um chute bem no meio do estomago, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, caindo de costas sobre a mesa partida. A esta altura os eslavos já haviam escapado dali, o moreno arrastando o outro desesperadamente para fora do cômodo.

- Vamos agora Itália! - Chamou Alemanha, puxando o italiano, tentando não machucá-lo, embora ele não coopera-se. Saíram da sala então,seguidos pelo francês e sua lamparina, ao tempo que Estados Unidos começava a levantar-se

- O que raios aconteceu com ele?

- Eu já disse que não faço ideia! Eu estava procurando mon amour e ele simplesmente me atacou! Nem mesmo respondeu nada do que eu perguntei! Está totalmente fora de s-

O grupo corria em direção a um longo corredor ao lado esquerdo da escadaria do grande salão, entrada do lado oposto da cozinha que fugiam.

França, no entanto, tropeçou-nos próprios pés antes de chegar a entrada do local.

- França-nii-chan!

E o som da serra-eletrica soou novamente, as costas dos três, a menos de um metro do gaulês. Ele tentou levantar-se, porém a ex-colonia pisou sobre sua lamparina com força, partindo-a em pedaços mais uma vez, ferindo assim o mais velho, e impedindo seu movimento.

- FRANÇA-NII-CHAN! -Itália fez menção de ir ajudá-lo, o germânico, entretanto o arrastou para um pequeno vão embaixo da grande escada. - ALEMANHA! ELE VAII...!

- Itália...Me desculpe -Lamentou tampando os olhos do apavorado país.

- OHDIEU!

Num rápido, demasiado rápido, movimento a serra desceu, em direção ao corpo do europeu...

- FRAAAANÇAAA-NIII-CHAAAN!

E tudo que Itália pode ouvir foi o doentio som da 'arma' contra algo sólido, suas pernas perderam a força, e apenas não caiu devido ao fato de que o alemão lhe segurava.

Alemanha, no entanto, mantinha os olhos bem abertos, ao igual que sua boca, devido a cena que presenciava.

A serra-elétrica tinha atravessado o corpo do francês bem no meio...

Literalmente atravessado...

França igualmente horrorizado observava como as laminas passavam por seu corpo, como se ele fosse feito de água, e fincavam-se no chão de madeira, travando-a, devido a grossura do velho assoalho.

- Itália...França está...bem... – Tentou explicar o germânico.- De alguma forma...

- C-como é? – Perguntou seu amante soluçando. Estados Unidos agora puxava com força sua serra tentando solta-la.

E foi ai que tudo perdeu totalmente o sentido para o alemão... Ou não.

França fechou os olhos com força, e deu um impulso para trás com o torso, e com esse ato, simplesmente atravessou o assoalho, deixando para trás apenas um rasto de chamas azuladas onde antes estava seu corpo.

Como um...

- Fantasma... – Murmurou incrédulo, livrando a vista do moreno. – França tornou-se um fantasma...

- Q-que? – Olhou ao redor – O-onde ele está?

- Seu te disse-se...Acho que você pensaria que estou louco mas...- Abraçou com mais força o menor, ocultando ambos corpos sob o vão embaixo da escada- O jeito estranho que Islândia estava agindo...Parecendo um guerreiro num campo de batalha medieval...França ter atravessado a porta, e agora...Ter simplesmente desaparecido sob o assoalho e... – Sussurrava, vendo como Estados Unidos agora tentava apagar as azuis chamas de sua 'arma'.

O alemão olhou para a própria pata, tentou tirar a luva...

- I-itália...Tente tirar a sua luva.

- Minha...luva? Mas Alema-

- Apenas tente! – Repetiu um pouco mais forte, porém sem chamar a atenção do americano, mas assustando o Italiano.

- C-certo... – Tentou com uma das patas tirar a luva em formato de patinha da outra mão, mas...Não havia luva - O-o que é isso? Minha luva! Ela...Ela ...se prendeu a minha...mão? – Questionou assustado.

- Não...Mais que isso Itália...Islândia, França...E essa estranha forma que esta agindo Estados Unidos – Encarou os olhos chorosos do moreno, temendo o que essa conclusão podia acarretar – E nós também... Nossas fantasias... Tornaram-se realidade.

Eu me perguntava quando iriam perceber... Esses países que não tem o mínimo conhecimento em magia...

Eu observei Itália abrindo os olhos e boca assustado...

E a verdadeira ameaça estava para começar...

-... O que você está fazendo?

Os três, até mesmo o americano, viraram-se para ver. No topo da escada do quando salão encontrava-se Inglaterra, vestindo simplesmente um terno comum, observando a ação do de óculos com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- A pouco eu vi Lituânia chorando com uma abóbora na mão...É sério, o que hell vocês andaram fazendo United States?

Silencio...

- INGLATERRAAA! FUJAA AGORAA!

- ITÁLIA NÂO BERRE ELE VAI SABER ONDE ESTAMOS?

- Fugir? – repetiu estranhando – E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

O inglês começou a descer as escadas lentamente, sem qualquer preocupação.

- De quem é essa voz? – E ao chegar ao final, pode ver o que parecia a ponta de uma cauda saindo de um vão em baixo da escada. – Por que tem gente escondendo-se ai?

- Estamos com medo de Alfred!

- Itália? Só podia mesmo ser esse covarde...- Riu um tanto seco, aproximando-se mais da cena.

- Ele não esta de fantasia – sussurrou Alemanha de forma que só seu amante pudesse ouvir – Quer dizer então que nada aconteceu com ele...

- Por que deveria ter medo dele? – Apontou com a cabeça o estadunidense que enfim conseguirá livrar sua serra daquelas sobrenaturais chamas.

- Maldito...Sempre falou de coisas sobrenaturais, e agora é o desentendido –resmungou o alemão.

- E se eu não me engano...Tinha alguém nos portões do castelo... – Disse dando as costas para os três, indo à imensa vidraça de cortinas negras – Eu acho que era o Espanha...

- INGLATERRA NÃO!

E a maquina tornou a soar, cortando o ar...

Itália ao avisar, quase caiu do lado de fora do pequeno esconderijo, e para evitar sua queda, Alemanha teve que desviar a vista da cena por um instante.

Ouvindo apenas o zumbido metálico, passos firmes e apresados, algo rompendo, e o barulho de alguma coisa volumosa caindo ao solo... Tudo muito rápido, nesse pequeno espaço de tempo...

Ao erguer a cabeça, notou que a cortina tinha sido brutalmente rasgada, e assim caído ao solo, e tal era seu tamanho, que envolveu os dois falantes de inglês, ocultando o desfecho da cena. Sem alternativa, Alemanha saiu do lugar onde estava, aproximando-se com o italiano, tendo muito cuidado.

Ambos quase tiveram um treco quando a cortina foi jogada com dificuldade, sob um tossido, revelando um Inglaterra sujo de sangue.

Os outros dois adiantaram-se para ajudar, encontrando a seguinte cena...

Estados unidos encontrava-se caído no chão, perto da vidraça, a sua frente um pouco de sangue escorria pelo vidro, parecia inconsciente, embora, ainda segurava a serra.

- Idiota...Foi na minha direção e acabou colidindo de cara com a vidraça...Okey...– Suspirou tranquilamente, com parte do rosto sujo de sangue - Alguém vai me explicar ... QUE BLOODY HELL ESTÀ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

-...Você está bem...Inglaterra? – Perguntou Itália, pois Alemanha ainda observava o americano com boca aberta e expressão de descrença... Algo como "Uma vidraça detendo um Serial-killer em potencial"

- ...Yes, ele só me deu uma cotovelada no queixo...

Depois de certificarem-se que Alfred fosse devidamente trancado em um armário de vassouras, e de sua arma ser bem escondida...Espanha teve um grande susto quando viu algo ser arremessado pela janela do castelo. Alemanha explicou a situação atual, e suas suspeitas ao inglês.

- Então, o melhor a fazermos agora é reunirmos os outros...E discutir que providencias devemos tomar agora – Explicava o germânico pomposo como sempre, como se fosse uma reunião comum.

- E se algum outro tentar nós atacar também? – Perguntou o Italiano receoso.

- Não acho que isso seja mais um problema, se me lembro bem, entre as fantasias não havia nenhuma outra grande ameaça – Colocava Inglaterra, encostado no pilar perto da vidraça – Isso claro, se não contarmos a sua fantasia Alemanha...

- Eu não vou atacar ninguém! – Defendeu-se nervoso, quando os olhos de seu amante lhe procuraram preocupados – O contrario de outras pessoas que deveriam ter [i] sido educadas bem...

O inglês lhe observou com ódio, talvez mais ódio do que o normal, ao notar tal citação ao inconscientes e preso americano.

- B-b-bem! Não vamos brigar agora! – Tentou acalmar os ânimos o 'gatinho' – Nya! F-fazemos assim! Eu e Alemanha vamos procurar os outros, nós encontramos na cozinha!

- Primeiros temos que abrir os portões para Espanha e seu irmão... – Disse encarando o céu escuro e sem estrelas que fazia aquela noite - Não entendo como Polônia e Lituânia conseguiram entrar e eles não...Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...Supostamente Rússia e China já haviam deixado o portão aberto, não?

- Vá você com Itália, eu me encarrego do Espanha, e do outro Itália – Pós o britânico de mau humor – Eu simplesmente não posso virar as costas um segundo, e vocês fazem um escarcéu no meu castelo.

E antes que as brigas recomeçassem, Veneziano começou a empurrar, com muita dificuldade, Alemanha em direção a grande escadaria.

- C-certo! Diga Oi para Espanha-nii-chan e Nii-san por mim! Nos encontraremos na cozinha depois!

E Inglaterra simplesmente ficou observando como os dois subiam em meio a um desabafo irritado alemão, até que sumiram de vista a um lado do corredor.

- Aaah, como são idiotas!

- Aaah, como são estupidos! - Uma risada fria e seca enfreu o ar do grande salão, ao tempo que Inglaterra limpava o sangue de seu rosto com o dedão de uma das mãos - Realmente acreditaram nesse teatrinho todo? Hunf...Eu francamente esperava mais desse Alemanha...

Sem pudor algum lampeu com gosto o sangue de seu dedo, observando com malícia, por entre a vidraça.

- Spain é? - Sorriu cinicamente, e seus olhos brilhavam em um tom amarelo vivo - Isso vai ser muito...[i]Proveitoso...

A luz do luar fazia ao pouco a materialização de uma camisa azul celeste, e um sobretudo da mesma entonação sobre a roupa do cavalheiro, e um pequena cartona da mesma linha sob a cabeça.

Sorriu satisfeito, mostrando com gosto os caninos que possuia

-Hahahaha~ Vamos acertar nossas contas pendentes~ _**SPAIN!**_

Eu observava tudo meio perdido...

Quem não se sentiria assim na minha posição?

Mas eu sabia reconhocer...

**Capitulo ****4 ****Parte ****2****... A ****Verdadeira ****Ameaça**


	5. Capítulo 4 A verdadeira ameaça Parte 2

Agradecimentos especiais a Lyssia, e a Nihon!  
>Já estamos quase no Halloween! Espero que dê tempo... <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**4 ****parte ****2**

**A verdadeira Ameaça  
><strong>

- Hmm...Aah...Minha cabeça... - Levantou devagar, procurando alguma fonte de luz - Ai...Onde est...FRANCE! - Exclamou de repente quando as lembranças voltaram a sua mente - França! Está por aqui? - Com uma mão tateava desesperado seu caminho... Ou isso imagino, tampouco enxergava...

Entre tropeços, e escorregões, esfregava com força as mãos nos ombros, ou simplesmente, uma na outra...Estava com frio, muito frio... Um frio que ia muito além do convencional... - França...S'il Vour plaît! Se esta ai...Me responda...

Ao notar algo brilhante que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo, tentou pega-lo...

- Aiiiii! Quem está fazendo isso? Não me aperte!

- C-como é?...Q-q-ue?

Encontrou algo...Ou alguém...Uma pequena luz acendeu-se, revelando uma mulher, ou melhor, uma em miniatura... Uma fada

- A-a-ah! ...D-desculp..a? - Soltou a pequena assustado. O nanico ser então iluminou-se, num forte raio de luz, cegando por um instante o americano, pela intensidade, e pelo costume da escuridão... Quando conseguiu voltar a abrir os olhos, notou que estava num fino corredor, sem janelas, sem enfeites, de paredes de rocha bruta.

O jovem de vermelho parecia não saber como começar suas perguntas...

- Eu estou louco - Perguntou olhando inseguro para o ser mágico - Eu morri...Ou você é mesmo o que eu acho que é?

- Isso depende... O que você acha que eu sou?

- Uma prova de que eu nunca mais devo beber vinho francês na minha vida...- resmungou colocando a mão na sua testa assustado.

- Eu não sou nenhum delírio alcóolicooo! - Exclamou ofendida a pequena.

Porém o canadense não mais lhe dava atenção, havia se distraído com certo liquido levemente grosso e vermelho... Que escorria, justamente de sua testa.

- ...Eu sou uma fada! F-A-D-A! É tã-

- Srta. Fada! - Chamou desesperado o do extremo norte - Desculpa mas...P-poderia aumentar sua luz...Por favor?

A criatura o encarou brava por um instante, mas sem muita escolha, seguiu seu pedido, iluminando totalmente a silhueta de ambos.

A pequenina parecia intacta, embora tremesse um pouco, porém seu acompanhante não parecia ter tido tanta sorte...

- ...Então! Como eu ia diz-... PELA RAINHA! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?

A metade esquerda do rosto canadense estava tomada por sangue, que escorria de algum lugar sob seus cabelos, manchando até suas loiras madeixas...

- E-eu não...Sei - Disse assustado, tocando seu rosto. Metade de sua visão era avermelhada...Devido ao sangue respingado em seu olho esquerdo...Procurou assustado ao redor alguma explicação da sua situação.

E encontrou... Uma poça de sangue... Pegando um pouco da parede, e do chão... Onde provavelmente ele havia estado segundos antes... Seu próprio sangue.

Tremendo, de frio, de medo, de angustia, recostou o corpo na parede, assustado, tentando lembrar-se do que aconteceu...

- E-eu e Francis...Estávamos sendo perseguidos por alguma coisa... Q-quando tropeçamos e caímos...E-então eu...Bati a cabeça com força, numa espécie de quadro de uma mulher...S-senti algo rodando e...Depois não lembro-me de mais nada...

- Você disse o quadro de uma mulher? - Repetiu a fada agitada - C-como ela era? V-você lembra?

O americano a observou desacreditado.

- Desculpa, eu estava tentando salvar nossas vidas, sabe...? - Em seguida, pareceu querer engolir as próprias palavras...Não costumava ser..."Autoritário" assim... - Ah...Desculpa eu só...Hm...D-deve ser o nervoso...

A fadinha o observou um instante estranhada...Por mais que não acredita-se na existência da pobre, ela o conhecia desde era colônia de seu amo... E ela sabia o quão doce aquele canadense sempre era...

- Certo...É que...Aqui, seja lá onde for aqui...Eu também vi um quadro de uma mulher...

- Deve ter sido alguma antiga moradora... - Disse tentando acalmar-se - Mais importante...E-eu tenho que achar o Francis...D-de alguma forma eu me ..."Salvei"...T-tenho medo do que pode ter acontecido...

- M-mas! Ela parecia ser importante...O quadro estava numa...Espécie de altar.

- Al...tar você disse? - Perguntou recompondo-se como pode.

- Sim! Não está muito longe! É no fim desse corredor, depois de uma escadaria de pedra...

Como precisava da luz da fada para poder caminhar seguro, e achar quem queria naquele estranho castelo, o canadense teve que segui-la, resmungando algo sobre "A teimosia ser um mal de origem britânica"

O que com certeza não é verdade!

... A escada era circular, e terminava numa ampla, e igualmente escuro salão.

Com dificuldade, a pequena fada intensificou sua luz, iluminando mais ou menos metade do lugar. E ao seu fundo, o dito quadro. Era algo sombrio, ou talvez o ambiente em que encontrava-se o tornava assim...Pois retratava uma ilustríssima e bela figura. Uma mulher, imponente, e até desafiante... Cabelos loiros e vivos, olhos bem azuis, um vestido tão branco quanto às nuvens, e em seus braços um gato siamês marrom de vários tons. Estava representada em meio a uma floresta de árvores floridas, cuja lua iluminava seu fundo. Era de fato, uma belíssima mulher...

E baixo seu quadro havia algo escrito...

- Isso... - Disse o norte-americano repentinamente interessado - O que é isso...Quem é ela?

- Se eu soubesse...Mas parece ser alguém importante...

- De fato... - Aproximou-se examinando o local com cautela e perícia, de tal forma, que chamou a atenção da não-jovem-fada.

- Você está agindo quase como um militar - Disse algo hesitante - Está começando a me assustar...

- Paramilitar na verdade...- Disse examinando atenciosamente o chão do local - Acho que me deixei levar pela minha fantasia...

A fadinha observou nostálgica a vestimenta vermelha e farda que o canadense usava, antigo símbolo da Real Polícia Montada...

- É talvez...

- Um pentagrama - Pensou alto o de óculos - Passando a mão devagar no símbolo talhado ao chão de pedra lisa - A Estrela de cinco pontas...

- É muito útil em encantamentos - interveio o ser mágico, aproximando-se do 'oficial' - O equilíbrio dos elementos do mundo...Meu amo costuma usá-lo muito, mas...Nunca vi usá-lo com esses..."Dizeres" - Disse apontando para escritos também marcados em todo o chão, numa espécie de grafia estranha, cheia de riscos e estranhos acentos. - Nunca vi esses dizeres em celta...

- Isso por que...Não é Celta...

E abandonou o chão para ir ao quadro, e do que estava escrito abaixo dele...

"A vós lhe peço proteção mística, _**aos**__**tristes**__**espíritos**__**de**__**terra,**__**sem**__**lugar**_**,**sem povo, que aqui para sempre jazeram. Cuidai daqueles que perdidos estão...Oh grande Deusa"

-... Isso é... Norueguês - Disse assustado - E...Essa deve...deve ser a...- Virou-se agitado parta sua mística acompanhante - T-emos que achar Francis! ...P-reciso contar isso a ele!

-.-.-.-

- Aaaaah! Achei que vocês não abririam isso nunca! Vamos! Eu estou preocupado com mi Lovi!

- Maldito espanhol! Eu jpa te disse que estou bem! Maldição!

Inglaterra acabará de abrir os portões, e observava descrente a briga do casal, ainda por cima da fantasia do italiano...

Usava uma especie de macacão vermelho, uma blusa amarela por baixo, e ainda um lacinho azul no pescoço...Além de um longo nariz, e um chapeu amarelo de faixa azul, e com uma pluma vermelha...Estava...

- Totalmente ridiculo - Comentou Inglaterrra batendo a mão na testa.

- VIIIIU! EU TE DISSE BASTARDO! Onde você enfiou a p***** daquele lençol?

- Mas loooviii! Você está tão Fusosososososo!

- ...Vocês vão entrar ou ficaremos aqui o dia todo? Achei que você estava com pressa...

E Assim, em meio a discussão, ambos adentraram ao castelo, fazendo o maximo de barulho possível .

Ao pissarem no local, em parte pelo barulho, todas as armaduras voltaram seu olhar aos récem chegados.

- !

- Aiiii Romano, assim você vai acordar até os mortos! - reclamou o Espanhol tampándo os ouvidos. Inglaterra caminhava atrás dele, encarando incomodado o som do "menino de madeira".

- Ah, isso não será necessaria - Comentou - De qualquer forma, seu irmão

Também estava fazendo muito estatdalhaço agora a pouco...

E seu olho brilhou ao notar que havia conseguido captar a atenção do mais velho dos Itálias.

- Q-q-que quer dizer? - perguntou virando-se quase esmagando um dos braços do espanhol, que ao contrario de dor, parecia estar absolutamente feliz com o ato.

O pequeno grupo caminhavá em direção ao grande salão.

- Hmmm~ - Fingiu desinterese o inglês, observando atento a reação do 'boneco' - Ele e Alemanha simpleesmente sumiram depois que arrumamos o castelo, e embora o maldito frog não seja

confiavel, ele saiu espalhando que os dois estavam fazendo...[1]Coisas, num dos quartos no primeiro nadar do castelo...

Tinham acabado de chegar ao salão, e de golpe Romano soltara Espanha, voltando-se irrirado ao inglês.

- MEU IRMÂO O QUE? - Quase berrou, sobresaltando seu amante, e até mesmo o vampiro - COM O MALDITO HOMEM BATATA? DESGRAÇADO! ONDE? ONDE ESTÂO?

- Aaah...Eu não sei... - Fingiu desconserto o cavalheiro - Você acha que eu escuto o que o frog diz? Sei lá...Deve ser um dos quartos do lado direito do castelo...Vi Japão subindo lá com uma cámara...

- Aquele japonês maldito - soltou entre os dentes - Eu vou atraz deles agora mesmo! Se acham que podem fazer "isso e-e-e aquilo" quando lhe dão na telha, ESTÂO MUITO ENGANADOS!

E esquecendo o medo saiu correndo escada a cima, seguindo a direção indicada pelo britânico.

- EI! LOVI! ESPERA! Você ainda pode estar machucando! Espeeree! - Fez menção de segui-lo.

Mas...

- Wait, Spain...Quero perguntar-te algo - Disse sorrindo cinicamente as costas do ibérico.

O espanhol virou-se, ao tempo que o italiano perdia-se de vista...

Estavam sozinhos...

O Espanhol quase caiu no chão ao notar o quão perto encontrava-se o antigo rival maritimo, porém foi segurado por uma das mãos do celta.

Estavam a menos de cinco centimetros de distancia.

Pareciam quase estar, numa espécie de posição de dança. Isso claro, irritou-o.

- Que mierda piensa que haces? - Perguntou irritando, tentando afastar a ilha com uma das mão, porém por algum motivo não conseguiu movimenta-la, e o mesmo acontecia com a outra, como se seus braços tivessem congelado...Ou simplesmente não obedecesem mais suas ordens, ao tempo que os verdes olhos britanicos os de mesma cor a sua frente

Ou simplesmente não obedecesem mais suas ordens, ao tempo que os verdes olhos britanicos encaravam sem pausa os da mesma cor a sua frente. Nem mesmo suas pernas, nem seu pescoço, estava totalmente imobilizado

- Acalme-se...Eu disse que queria fazer-te uma...Pergunta - Disse sorrindo de lado. - A-le-ja-te ahora - disse entre dentres, entrecerrando os olhos perigosamente - hahahaha~ Spain, era ISSO mesmo que eu queria ver~ - Ser sorriso beirava ao maniaco, quando prendeu com força o queixo do españhol com uma das mãos - Esse ódio...Esse olhou repulsivo~ Haha...Me responda...

Com a outra mão, o ex-pirata apertou o ombro esquerdo do outro, enfinado suas unhas no ato. - Ah~ Você é tão mais tão falso Spain - Sorria diabolicamente ao ver o seco e quase assassina expressão que o ex-colonizador fazia ao tempo que as primeiras gotas escorriam de récem ferida - Quantas pessoas, ou mesmo nações tiveram o "previlegio" de te ver assim~ Sem essa sua rídicula mascara de sorrisos

Com a outra mão, o ex-pirata apertou o ombro esquerdo do outro, enfinado suas unhas no ato.

- Ah~ Você é tão mais tão falso Spain - Sorria diabolicamente ao ver o seco e quase assassina expressão que o ex-colonizador fazia ao tempo que as primeiras gotas escorriam de récem ferida - Quantas pessoas, ou mesmo nações tiveram o "previlegio" de te ver assim~ Sem essa sua rídicula mascara de sorrisos e "Fusososos"...

- Há! E quem é você para falar de "mascaras" Sr. cavalheiro da rainha? - Retrucou sarcastigo o moreno, usando toda a força que tinha para tentar mover um de seus braços. - O que acha que está fazendo? Tentando reviver a sua "época dourada" Há! Não me faça rir

- É pode até ser - Concordou sorrindo feliz, imprecionando o espanhol. - Tu no eres Inglaterra - Conseguiu mover seu braço direito, em meio a o som de algo quebrando-se em seu braço - Ele jamais concordaria comigo dessa forma! E ainda assim conseguiu acertar um soco em cheio no rosto contrario

- Hahahaha! Achei que estava atuando muito bem - Riu vendo como o outro estava agora ao chão, com um dos ombros coberto de sangue, e um braço parado numa posição estranha, mas... - Ajoelhou-se no chão, e antes que o moreno pudesse levantar-se, voltou a olha-lo nós olhos - Me responda Spain, você acha mesmo que aquele estúpido italiano... Com outro estralho o braço danificado tornou-a erguer-se numa tentativa de agarrar o pescoço inglês depois da ofença dada a seu amante. Isso só fez com que o sorrido do outro brilhasse de forma mais cínica.

- ... Aquele estúpido, imprestavel e covarde italiano - Acrentou com gosto - Você acha mesmo que aquele inútil covarde continuaria a seu lado se visse esse..."outro eu", seu? Apreciou como a expressão de odiou daquele que caira ao chão sofrendo por seu próprio golpe, em um fugaz momento tornou-se em uma de dúvida e até receio.

- ...Acha mesmo que se Italia do sul visse esse seu olhar, se ele conhecesse o Spain coberto de sangue que eu conheci...Você acredita mesmo que ele, simplesmente continuaria do seu lado?

O espanhol não disse nada, apenas tentou, em vão desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia, sentia como se sua vida estivesse sendo sugada pelos malditos olhos contrarios, sentia sua cabeça pessada, e sua respiração ia dificultando-se... - Responda-me Spain - Uma das mãos cobertas de sangue que antes torturara seu ombro, abaixou com violencia sem braço, fazendo-o soar outra vez quebrando, e em seguida esta mesma mão agarrou seu pescoço com força - Você acha que aquele medroso não teria medo, que ele não fugiria de você?

O espanhol tentava conter o maximo que podia suas exclamações de dor, enquanto percebia que sua visão estava escurendo. - Responda-me, ou eu te mato agora Spain, você e seu imprestavel amante - E intensificou o sufocamento - Responda, ou eu o materei de forma bem mais humilhante que a sua...

- E-eu...- Tentava dizer, ao tempo que o inglês começou a forçar seu joelho contra o estomago de sua vitima, sem saber dizer se as pequenas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos, eram frutos da insuportavel dor, ou do medo de sua própria resposta - E-eu N-ão S-sei...

- Que lastima... - Soltou, livrando-o de sua tortura, e embora livre, estava respirando sufocado, e seus olhos encontravam-se entreabertos num olhar cansado e sem foco - Você o ama, e ainda assim não sabe... Deve ser simplesmente horrivel - Sorriu.

Com uma das mãos puxou-o pela gola, colocando-o de joelhos a sua frente. - Aposto que essa dúvida te coroe por dentro...Mas teve ter medo de sua resposta...Não se preocupe - Abriu os primeiros botões da camisa do español, e sem pressa lampeu de leve o ombro ferido, subindo até seu pescoço - Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir...

E fincou seus dentes no pescoço de Espanha, este soltando uma última baforada de ar, enquanto seus olhos inevitavelmente fechavam-se com o ato. Logo não resistiu, perdendo a conciencia, fazendo sua cabeça cair inerte de lado, facilitando o ataque vampirico. Que aproveitava e bebia com gosto, sem deter-se, ao ritimo que a morena pele ia empalidecendo de forma doentia.

- Ei...Você não acha que já chega? - Uma terceira voz ressou pelo grande salão - ...Sério! Para com isso...

- Eu já estava pensando que não ia mais acordar - relameu os lábios com gosto, encostando sem muito cuidado o corpo inerte ao chão. - Não se preocupe, eu deixei um pouco para você - ...Não era bem a isso que me referia... –

- Oh serio? O que é então? Ciúmes? - Virou-se - E por que não tira esta mascara idiota? O antigo portador da serra-eletrica encontrava-se a poucos passos da cena, e em meio a um bufo irritado, fez o que o outro indicou. - Eu não estpu com ciúmes! ...Mas você já estava abusando... - De um dos bolsos retirou seu óculos, e o repos no rosto - E Argh! Como essa mascara incomoda...

Estados Unidos aproximou-se de ambos ensaguentados, sentando-se. - De quem foi a ideia idiota de me por num ármario de vassouras? - questionou, vendo desinteresado como o corpo inerte do espanhol dava algumas pulsadas no chão, como se estivesse levando algum choque. - Estou cherando a desinfetante...

-Foi Alemanha, - acusou sem pesar o inglês sentando-se também - Mas se realmente te importasse, não teria demorado tantanto para sair, eu já havia destrancado a porta antes mesmo de trazer os 'amantes tomates' para dentro. - Aaah! Isso me lembra, obrigado pelo chute carinhoso deu para me acordar - Comentou sarcastico. - Claro, disponha sempre.

- Como poderia ter saido antes? Essa transformação todo doi muito se quer saber! - Reclamou inflando infantilmente as bochechas, passando uma mão sobre dois pequenos furos abertos em seu pescoço - Você ao menos poderia ter sido mais "cavalheiro" como diz que é. - E ter sido cortado no meio pela tua serra? Não, obrigado.

- Hmm...M-me...Desculpe por isso... - Disse desviando o olhar um instante. - Tudo bem...O que importa é que eu consegui dar-te um pouco de razão, o resto não importa mais...- Americano voltou o olhar mais uma vez com a boca meio aberta - Agora podes racionar, e estar do meu lado

- Você dizendo isso até parece... - sussurrou o americano, de forma que nem o inglês conseguirá ouvir - ...Você também achou que eu ficaria com medo de você? O inglês não respondeu, apenas manteve a vista fixa no céu atrás da grande vidraça. - ...Eu não vou te deixar - Anunciou com força, e sem seguida, seguiu com pesar - ...Não mais...

- Não seja ridiculo Estados Unidos, não coloque palavras na minha boca. - Impôs, voltando-se seu olhar vermelho sangue ao outro - Não se esqueça que agora você é meu servo, não poderia me deixar mesmo que quisesse.

- Hunf, como se eu fosse seguir todas as suas ordens Sr. Mestre... - Aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do cínico sorriso do outro. - Eu preferia morrer antes disso.

- Alfred, você já esta morto - Seu sorriso ampliou-se - Pois deveria me obedecer, sabia? Ou será que...Você não está com fome? - E ergueu a mão, coberta de sangue do espanhol, unico vestigio de sangue no lugar, já que o sangramento no ombro do novo vampiro, havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Estados Unidos sentiu um arrepio involuntario perpassar por todo seu corpo, e seu olhar fixava-se naquela mão, sem conseguir desviar sua atenção. Seus olhos piscaram,tornando-se amarelos vivos, e voltando ao seu azul natural...Amarelo, azul, amarelo, azul...Até estabilizar no azul celeste de sempre, embora ainda fixo no liquido vermelho que escorria por aquela palma...

- Está com fome, não é?

Involuntariamente seu corpo foi aproximando-se, relameu seus lábios anciosos, em seus olhos transbordavam o desejo, a necessitade daquele precioso liquido...Era verdade, estava com fome..

- É exatamente por isso - Afastou seu braço, e segurou com a mão limpa o queixo do americano, forçando-o a desviar o olhar - ...Que seria melhor você me obedecer, yes?

- ... - Estados Unidos encarou de volta o inglês com uma expressão estranha, e nem o antigo-mago soube identifica-la, não era ódio, não era raiva, não era magua ou rancor...Era quase...Pena? Lastima? Dor? - ...Y-yes Sir...

No entanto, ignorando isso totalmente, Inglaterra sorriu com gosto, soltando o queixo e oferecendo sua mão ensanguentada ao faminto vampiro.

O norte-americano, segurou com as duas mãos o pulso daquela mão, como para evitar a tentativa do inglês de retira-la outra vez, e sem pudor algum, a lambeu, com gosto e demoradamente, fazendo questão de saborear cada gota que ali encontrava-se.

Sugicionava, lambia, e quase beijava aquele sangue, deliciando-se, perdendo-se naquele sabor, não prestava atenção em mais nada, nem mesmo das exclamações de dor do corpo a seus pés.

Inglaterra começou a entrecerar os olhos, aproveitando a explendida visão que lhe era coroado, e assim que o vampiro lambeu a última foto, foi grosseiramente puxado plea gola de sua roupa, e teve parte de seu "Jantar español" roubada com um violento beijo.

E Espanha começava lentamenet a abrir seus olhos...

-.-.-

Seu corpo estava pessado, e ao mesmo tempo leve, não sabia onde estava...Porém ao menos tentava lembrar-se do que lhe havia acontecido...

Sentia-se encharcado, como se tivesse passado correndo por uma tempestade...E apesar disso não sentia dor, porém, inevitavelmente sentia a exaustão.

Queria dormir, dormir, e dormir...Um sono eterno, que não precisa-se mais acordar...

- Não é a primeira vez que você sente isso, não é?

Um sono profundo, estava cansado, já não aguentava mais...Queria só dormir...

- Levante-se agora! Não vou deixar sua alma perder-se de novo!

- D-de novo? - Resmungou abrindo os olhos devagar

Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho...Era todo o que conseguia ver. Algo vermellho...Um liquido, que rodeava seu corpo, e o encharcava.

Sangue...

- Leventa-se! Você é grandiosso, não importa quantos séculos passe!

- Q-quem é? - E enfim as lembranças pareceram bater em sua mente - A-austria! O-onde ele está? E-e A louco da frigideira...

- Bem, eles estão bem...Por que você é grandioso! Haha! Eu nunca devia...Ter esquecido disso...Obrigado...

- Q-quem é? - Tentou levantar-se, porém o sangue que o envolvia era escorregadio, voltando a cair ao solo, todo que pode fazer então, foi virar o rosto para a origem da voz.

- Eu te ajudei na queda...Embora nosso grandioso corpo é muito pessado! Não pude fazer muito hehe! - Era uma criança, embora seus pés não tocasem o chão, e podia ser atravez de seu corpo.

Tinha olhos vermelhos como o sangue...E cabelo branco perolado.

- No fim, foi você que realmenet me salvou... Obrigado - Sorriu, ao tempo que seu corpo começava a desaparecer, tornando-se pequenos pontos reluzentes.

- C-co-como é? - O Albino caido sentou-se assustado, observando descrente a fantasmagorica visão.

- Eu fico feliz que depois de tantas guerras...Enfim possa estar do lado do chato do Austria e da "homem" hungará! - Uma lágrima escorreu pela face trasparente - Eu sou...realmente awesome!

E a imagem simplesmente desapareceu... Deixando para trás apenas um retalho branco do que parecia ser uma capa, branca, com uma cruz negra no meio. Ergueu a mão assustado recolhendo o conhecido tecido, eram bem sólido.

- Oh mein Gott...O awesome eu está ficando louco...

- Prússiaa!

Virou-se para ver quem o chamava dessa vez, notando com um sobersalto onde estava...Num pequeno pedaço de terra, em uma grande colina que terminava num lago, alguns centimetros mais, e teria caido com tudo na água.

- Prússia! - Era Austria, aproximando-se por um estreito caminho que descia a inclinada colina, seguido pela hungrará, e chegando bem a tempo de segura-lo antes que o prussiano volta-se a perder os sentidos - POr Mariezel! Você está bem?

E os ex-casados, com muito custo, apoiaram o inerte corpo nós seus, e o ajudaram a subir a colina. A hungará no entanto notou, o estranho tecido na mão do albino.

- Sr. Austria...O que é isso...Na mão dele?

O Austriaco olhou para onde sua ex-esposa apontava, abrindo os olhos surpresos.

- O que...Essa não era... - Os dois se entre olharam, e depois olharam para o albino.

Tudo parecia estar só tornando-se, cada vez mais complicado...

-.-.-.-

- Então...Er...Vocês não...Sentem nada...estranho?

- Hmmm, em que sentido exatamente?

Alemanha e Italia do Norte encontravam-se em meio a um corredor, um dos poucos bem iluminados cheio de tochas, e não estavam sozinhos.

- Eu não sei explicar - hesitava o germanico observando o tranquilo casal nordico, Finlandia e Suécia.

- E' est'u enxerg'ndo b'm - O sueco apontou para o próprio rosto, sem seus costumeiros óculos quadrados.

- Sim, isso é estranho Su-san...Ah! E Islandia desapareceu quando acordamos - mostrou-se preocupado o natalino finlândes - Já procuramos no quarto de Noruêga e Dinamarca, mas nem eles encontravam-se lá...

- Nyaa~ Ele estava lá na cozinha conosco a pouco! Mas todos tivemos que fugir depois do ataque do Alfred com a serra eletrica! Nya~ - Comentou como se fala-se do tempo o Italiano.

- ITÁLIA!

-...Como é?

- Q'e qu'r diz'r?

- N-não liguem para o que diz Itália! hehe! - O alemão rapidamente tampou a boca do faladeiro amante com ambas as mãos - Só sabemos que tem algo muito errado neste lugar, estamos reunindo todos na cozinha, lá em baixo, para discutirmos isso...

Ambos, por que até suécia parecia ter o minimo de expressão nesse momento, observaram entre preocupados e desconfiados o casal germanico. Mas tal pensamento foi brutamente interrompido...

- AFASTE-SE AGORA DO MEU IRMÂO MALDITO DAS BATATAAAAAS!

- C-como é?

Ao fim do corredor a toda velocidade, realmente muito veloz, alguém aproximava-se correndo...

- Ni-

Porém antes que Itália pode-se nomear o sujeito, Suécia deu um passo a frente, posicionando-se na frente de...Sua "esposa", de forma protetora, empunhando a espada.

E foram pouquissimos centimetros que separaram a ponta do nariz italiano da lâmina da katana, numa brecada digna de medalia.

- A'h...Só é v'cê...

- O-O-O-O-O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO BASTAAARDO?

- Niii-chaaan! Você está bem? - Por reflexo, Alemanha havia afastado-se do mais novo dos problématicso gemeos.

- Su-san!

E depois de muita, mais muita gritaria, e explicações...

- Maldito violador de italiianoooos!

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? Eu não fiz nada!

O barulhento grupo dirigiu-se a cozinha...

-.-.-.-

- Ele ainda não acordou?

- Nada...

Austria e Hungria encontravam-se no corredor das armaduras, ignorando totalmente o fato delas os observarem, e levavam com dificuldade o prusso para o grande salão.

- A forma que tudo aconteceu... - falou cabisbaixo - Eu sinceramente não sei...Como não caiu naquele lago...

- Sr. Austria...

- Ah! Não se preocupe! Eu não vou longe - Ouviram uma terceira voz vinda do grande salão - Eu só quero sa-

E antes que pudesse desviar, devido a restrição de movimentos pelo peso do albino, alguém saiu rápidamente em direção ao corredor de armaduras, batendo de frente com o "demoniaco medico".

Hungria conseguiu manter Prússia, mas o moreno caiu com tudo no chão, cortando levemente seu braço na ponta da espada de uma das ármaduras que observavam a cena. abrindo um pequeno corte sangrante.

- QUEM FOI O IDIOTA?

- Hum? I'm Sorry! Eu não...Te vi...

Estados Unidos parou de chofre observando a cena com a boca entre aberta, ao tempo que novos passos aproximavam-se.

- Que pasa? - Era Espanha, e também manteu-se estático ao ver como a hungara deixava o ensanguentado corpo do albino, devagar, no chão, e ia ajudar seu ex-marido.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Não vê que precisamos de ajuda?

- Ah...

- ...É verdade, os dois precisam de ajuda - Uma terceira voz, com acento britânico aproximou-se - No primeiro quarto do lado direito depois das escadas tem toalhas e cobertas e uma caixinha de medicamentos, vão buscar, eu ajudo Hungria e Austria a trazerem Prússia.

O americano desviou o olhar com algo de repulsa, e encaminhou-se de volta ao grande salão, o espanhol no entanto permaneceu parando, observando, quase como hipnotizado o ferido corpo de seu amigo. Inglaterra, por sua vez, aduiantou-se em dierção ao austriaco, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

Hungria então voltou-se ao Albino, não antes de olhar feio para um dos "Bad Friends", e poderia jurar, abrindo seus olhos assustada, que os conhecidos olhos verdes do carinhoso moreno, pareciam ter a cor do âmbar.

-...Espanha?

E em um sobresalto, seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes, embora parece-se um pouco assustado.

- Ah...S-si...O que aconteceu com Prússia? Ele está bem? - A hungara o encarou por um tempo, agora ele parecia preocupado e até aflito, observando o corpo inerte do velho amigo, porém não aproximou-se um único passo para ver como estava..."Deve ser minha imaginação" provavelmenet pensou a mulher.

- ELe sofreu uma grande queda...Mas está vivo...

"Vivo"

- Ah...E-entiendo...Bem...Vou ir ajudar Estados Unidos! - E tropeçante, saiu correndo pelo caminho que a pouco o outro loiro fizera.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Questionou a "jovem".

- É o melhor amigo - Respondeu o inglês, assim que o austriaco estava de pé e se dispunha a ajudar sua ex-esposa - E Romano também sumiu, ele está muito...Preocupado.

Assim sendo, os quatro dirigiram-se a cozinha.

- Não Importa! Só não aproxime-se de novo do meu irmão!

- Nii-san! Eu que me aproximo de Alemanha! Pare de implicar com ele!

- I-itália...

- ...Mas de qualquer forma... - tentava dar alguma sentido a conversa, o natalino - Se isso que você pensa por verdade Alemanha...O que poderiamos azer para voltarmos ao normal?

...E o barulhento grupo descia as escadas do segundo ao primeiro andar, tando como objetivo o mesmo lugar...

- Eu...na verdade não sei...- Admitiu - Nem ao menos sei o que aconteceu com meu irmão...Por isso decidimos que o melhor a fazer era reunir todos e tentar chegar a uma solução...

- Entendo... Estou preocupado, isso não é normal...Será que Noruêga, Dinamarca e Islandia estão bem?

- El' sab'm se cu'dar, n'o se pr'ocup'...

- Há, eu simplesmente não acredito no homem-batata -contradisse Romano - Isso é totalmente absurdo, além do mais, eu me sinto totalmente normal!

Estavam a poucos metros da escadaria que levava ao grande salão...

- Acha que já o suficiente?

- vamos levar mais duas por via das dúvidas!

O grupo parou ao som de vozes vindas de um dos quartos, do outro lado depois da escada. E todos, sem exceção, sobresaltaram-se ao ver Estados Unidos saindo de tal cômodo, segurando o que pareciam ser tolhas, e a alça de uma pequena caixa na boca.

- MALDIÇÂO! -Exclamou o alemão, entrando na frente de Itália, ou tempo que Suécia fazia o mesmo com Finlandia, e Itália do sul ficava totalmente perdido e com medo - Quando foi que ele se soltou?

- CHIIIIIGIIIIIII!

Antes que o estadunidense pudesse dar qualquer resposta em sua defesa, devido ao objeto que idiotamente levava na boca, num rápido impulso suêcia avançara em sua direção, e atrás de si, posicionará sua espada rente ao pescoço americano.

- Ei...Eu conheço esse "Chigi"... - E uma cabeça foi vista do lado de fora da porta do cômoda, espiando o que tinha acontecido, tirando o resto de lógica de toda a situação.

- Suuuu-saaan!

- O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- ESPANHA-NII-CHAN!

O nomeado saiu do quarto, carregando em mãos o que parecia ser uma coberta, e uma toalha, e logo avistou seu amante, assustado, caido no chão.

- Loooooovi~~~ - Correu em direção a seu italiano, tentando abraça-lo, recebendo somante uma cabeçada em troca.

- MALDITO BASTARDO! EXPLIQUE AGORA O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO!

Estados Unidos somente mantinha-se quieto, com pequenas lagriminhas nos olhos, e a kanata em seu pescoço.

- Acalmen-se todos... - Tornava a soar a voz inglesa, e o grupo ao topo da escadaria, com exceção do americano, que um unico movimento custaria seu pescoço, desviou o olhar para o grande salão, onde Inglaterra e Hungria tinham saido para descobrir a origem do tumulto.

- Inglaterra?

- Sua teoria estava correta Alemanha - Começou a explicar - E como indica minha vestimenta, eu me tornei um vampiro, e naquele instante que Estados Unidos tentou me atacar, eu o mordi para trazer-lo de volta a razão.

Silêncio.

- E por que você não disse a verdade para mim e para Itália? - Questiounou nervoso - Estava inclusive sem fantasia quando nós encontramos!

- Por que você ia tentar me prender em algum lugar também não é?

O Alemão não respondeu, apenas entrecerrou os olhos desafiante.

- ...E esse castelo é meu, nada mais justo do que eu estar junto quando todos nós procuramos saber o que está acontecendo...

- E o que te faz pensar que eu não te prenderia agora que sei a verdade? -ameaçou.

Porém, para sua surpresa, o britânico apenas sorriu.

- Você não acha que devia preocupar-se primeiro com o estado físico de seu irmão antes de dúvidar da minha indole?

- O QUE QUER DIZER?

Até mesmo a hungará ao seu lado a observava assustada.

- É só um aviso, ele está ferido, eu, Hungria e Austria trouxemos ele para dentro, e eu também pedi para que Espanha e Estados Unidos trouxesem alguma coisa para ajuda-lo, isso responde suas perguntas?

Um novo silencio formou-se enquanto o nacauteado espanhol lavantava-se do solo, e o sueco duvidava entre soltar ou não o americano.

- Não digo a verdade, Hungria?

A guerreira assustou-se ao ser de repente colocada como o peso da balança.

- Ah...Sim, nós o trouxemos para dentro...

- Exatamente, e Islandia está lá também, parece que depois de defender-se do ataque de Alfred, teve a espada muito danificada, e permaneceu lá para tentar conserta-la.

Um pouco de calma se instarou no lugar, ao tempo que suecia soltava o americano, e ele e sua..."Esposa", desciam as escadas pelo Islandes, junto com um aflito Italia do norte e Alemanha, por Prússia, o alemão no entanto, ao passar pelo inglês antes de entrar no cômodo semi-destruido não pode evitar de lançar um olhar desconfiado ao vampiro, que apenas retribuiu com um sorriso inocente.A Hungará também juntou-se ao grupo.

Os unicos que permaneceram no local foram EStados unidos, que havia sentado agitado ao solo,Espanha que enfim conseguirá seu pegajoso abraço, Romano, o abraçado, e Inglaterra ao fim da escadaria.

- A próposito - Recomeçou o vampiro, chamando a atenção dos três - Eu esqueci de falar que eu mordi Espanha também.

- C-co-como é? - Virou-se para o espanhol que estava tranquilo de olhos fechados, que possuia a cabeça apoiada calmamente em seu ombro, e apavorou-se ao notar como a camisa que usava, antes preta, ia tomando um tom avermelhada, uma capa vermelha ia materializando-se a suas costas, junto a uma pequena cartola negra, de faixa igualmente rubra na sua cabeça.

- Lovino...Eu...

- Chiiigiiiiiiiii - Berrou assustado, batendo com toda a força que tinha na cabeça de seu amante, e correndo escada abaixo até a cozinha, em um grande estardalhaço.

- Muito bem Spain - O inglê começou a subir as escadas em direção a seus dois 'servos', Estados Unidos levantou-se também, observando sem expressão o Ibérico - Acho que isso responde nossa pergunta...- Perto o suficiente passou sua mão, suja do sangre autriaco, perto do rosto inconciente, para acorda-lo, num resultado quase imediato, o fazendo abrir os olhos que cintulavam como um amarelo-vivo - ...Creio que agora podemos seguir com o nosso plano então?

- N-não vou desistir...N-não ainda - relutou desviando o rosto, seu olhar retomando o costumeiro verde escuro - Não ainda...

- Muito bem, não esperava menos de você, vejamos se...Romano ira seguir a altura.

E sem siquer ajuda-lo a levantar-se, tornou a descer as escadas, sem notar, o triste suspiro do americano a suas costas.

E todos reuniram-se na cozinha, para uma das mais estranhas reuniões que já haviam tido em vida...Ou em morte.

Em meio a um castelo que possuía muito mais do que simples almas, haviam também...

Capítulo 5 ...Nossas Almas Penadas 

* * *

><p><strong><em>FELIZ HALLOWEN A TODOS!<em>**

Não se esqueçam de sua fantasia, para sua própria segurança...

Ainda falta de um a dois capítulos...E amanhã eu vou trabalhar até tão tarde...Só 21 horas chegarei em casa...

Tentarei conversar para ver se posso chegar antes, e ver o que posso fazer.

Também estava pensando num especial de "**Dia das bruxas**" dos Estados...Mas pelos céus! Eu sou apenas uma!


	6. Capítulo 5 Nossas Almas Penadas

Vocês não fazem a menor ideia de como eu corri para postar este capítulo...Sério, literalmente corri, e usei cada brechinha do meu tempo e...Não acabei!

O Que vou fazer então?  
>Vou postar o que tenho, e ir incluindo assim que posso...<p>

Vai ser estranho, mas o que mais posso fazer?

Ou seeeja, fiquem atualizando a página da fic, assim saberão quando o resto do capítulo vai sendo postado. 

* * *

><p><strong>This Is Halloween<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**Nossas Almas Penadas**

- Quem poderia imaginar que nós encontraríamos desse jeito hã? Trombando em pleno corredor!

- ...Eu fico feliz que tenha encontrado vocês, creio que entenderam _aquilo_ melhor que eu...

- Mas que seja rápido, eu ainda não sei onde está Ice.

- Tampouco sei onde França está - rebateu preocupado - Mas...É algo muito importante...

- E que lugar é este exatamente? - perguntou o dinamarquês observando as rústicas paredes do fino corredor que se encontravam.

- Uma espécie de passagem secreta imagino, sua entrada é justamente naquele quadro que vocês observavam, e eu usei de saída...

- Hmmm...E o que é essa coisinha luminosa?

- Pela segunda vez...Eu sou uma fada Bloody hell!

-... Uma fadinha muito estressada...

Dinamarca, Noruega, Flame a fada, e Canadá seguiam pela pequena passagem, em direção a sala que possuía o altar.

- Hunf, nem ao menos sabe identificar uma fada.

- O mago louco geralmente é você Norge, por que eu deveria sa-

E levou uma machadada, do cabo, pelo comentário.

- Aiiiii! Quantos séculos fazem que você não me bate com um machado?

- D-de qualquer forma...- tentava voltar o assunto o pobre canadense - Eu fico feliz que vocês conseguiram me enxergar...

- Por que não enxergaríamos uma cabeça que simplesmente sai de trás de um quadro?

- B-bem...

Seguiram caminhando pelo estreito corredor, e não demoraram a chegar a grande sala em seu final.

- Era isso que queria mostrar-lhes - Indicou o cômodo - Aquele quadro, o mesmo que vocês observavam na entrada secreta desse lugar...Essa Deusa nele representado, é Freya, estou certo?

- Heeeeeeeee? - Exclamou a fadinha surpresa - A Deusa nórdica da feminilidade e da Magia?

- ...Entre outras coisas, mas...Como ser mágico, não se supunha que você devia saber disso?

- Não é da minha região! - Defendeu-se envergonhada.

No entanto, nenhum dos nordicos parecia realmente impressionado.

- Como imaginei - O Norueguês adentrou o recinto, observando atentamente ao redor, passou pelo circulo de magia no chão, e parou-se na frente do quadro. - A localização longínqua desde lugar... E essa estranha sensação que senti quando cheguei...Definitivamente, aqui, toda essa vila deve ter sido um esconderijo pagão...

-...Esconderijo pagão...? - O canadense igualmente caminhou em direção á pintura

- Sim, provavelmente durante as cruzadas.

Canadá não sabia bem o que dizer, impressionado com a dedução.

- Aaaah, era muito comum - Continuou o dinamarquês tranquilamente apoiando-se no umbral da porta – Qualquer um que não seguisse o cristianismo, era considerado pagão, herege, e dessa forma, era perseguido e morto.

- Está vila...Provavelmente fingia-se de católica na época das cruzadas – Noruega passava delicadamente os dedos nos escritos baixo o quadro. – Para passarem despercebidos... Uma arquitetura comum por fora, e pequenos altares escondidos aos olhos...E isso também explicaria a origem de parte dos espíritos desse lugar...

- Parte? – Repetiu confuso o canadense – Como assim?

- Você viu a aldeia cheia quando chegou?

- Ah...S-sim...Embora...Japão tenha sentido algo estranho em uma menininha...Como se ela...

- Não fosse humana – Concluiu – Eram todos fantasmas, almas penadas presas a essas terras.

Os olhos do americano abriram-se assustados, e não pode deixar de pensar no que faria seu irmão se soubesse disso.

- M-mas...Eram tantas...

- Naquele tempo – Explicou o mais alto – Não seria nada incomum uma vila inteira ser dizimada, mesmo que pela simples suspeita de paganismo.

Canadá fechou os olhos com força, provavelmente tentando não lembrar das crianças que vira correndo no vilarejo, das famílias... Nem a forma cruel que provavelmente foram mortos.

- Aquele tempo... – Começou baixíssimo a fada, com pequenas lágrimas douradas formando em seus olhos – Naquele tempo, meu amo nem ao menos podia me dirigir a palavra...A nenhum de nós...Era como se...Como se nenhum de nós existi-se mais...

- Você é uma das fadas que sempre acompanha Inglaterra? – Perguntou brandamente o viking, segurando-a com cuidado entre as mãos.

- Isso é óbvio Norge! – Começou a caminhar para juntar-se ao pequeno grupo - Quem mais além de você e Inglaterra tem colônias de fadas lhes seguindo?

Noruega ia contestar, ou provavelmente lançar o machado contra o outro nórdico, no entanto, no exato momento que Dinamarca pisou na ponta do pentagrama ao chão, o mesmo iluminou-se por completo, revoando seus cabelos como em uma brisa. E tão rápido quanto tinha começado, a luz e o vento extinguiram-se no instante que o loiro retrocedeu um passo surpreso.

- Mas que...Que raios foi isso?

- Não dê mais nenhum passo - advertiu Noruega, aproximando-se do circulo de magia, e pisando sobre ele, como antes tinha feito seu amante/amigo.

Nada aconteceu...

- Você - Dirigiu-se ao canadense - Faça o mesmo.

- Aah...C-certo... - E o americano algo receoso também deu um passo a frente...

E mais uma vez

Nada aconteceu...

- ... - O norueguês retrocedeu, fazendo sinal para Canadá fazer o mesmo, e com um aceno indicou ao dinamarquês avançar mais uma vez.

E assim o fez...

E igualmente, a estrela, os dizeres e todo o circulo que os radiava iluminou-se em um clarão, a estranha brisa vinda do solo tornou a soprar. E todo desapareceu quando mais uma vez o nórdico voltou atrás.

O norueguês observou o conjunto da cena com atenção, pensando, e ignorando totalmente o escândalo que o ex-viking fazia nesses instantes.

-... Qual o problema dessa estrela comigo?

Mas, em vez de responder, o viking abaixou o rosto, voltando-se a pequena fada.

- Você tem habilidade para comunicar-se a distancia com Inglaterra?

- Ãh? - Assustou-se ao ser repentinamente recolocado na conversa, recebendo o olhar de todos. A pobrezinha estava assustada, não costumava ser vista por tantas pessoas assim, muito menos de uma vez só... - P-posso...Mas não sozinha...Minha magia não é forte o bastante...

- E se seu poder for impulsionado por outra magia?

- A-acho que então conseguiria.

- O que você ta planejando Norge...? - Questionou Dinamarca desconfiado - Você esta sem magia, lembra?

- Cale a boca, e posicione-se agora no meio do pentagrama...

- O que? No meio dessa coisa bizarra?

- Apenas cale a droga da boca e faça isso - Voltou o rosto para o retrato da Deusa - Vamos entrar em contato com Inglaterra agora, e esclarecer algumas coisas.

-.-.-.-

- Bem...Então...hmm...Estamos aqui reunidos para discutir algo de vital importância!

- Você falando assim parece só mais uma chata reunião entre nações...

Alemanha, Itália do Norte e do Sul, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Hungria, Áustria, Suécia, Finlândia, Islândia encontravam-se sentados ao redor dos destroços da antiga mesa, com a exceção do inconsciente Prússia, e Espanha que encontrava-se do lado de fora do recinto, vigiando.

Um longo e profundo suspiro foi dado pelo alemão, que abaixou sua cabeça, não antes de olhar o corpo estirado e ferido de seu irmão.

- Eu estava tentando soar algo normal...- Fechou os olhos com força – Desesperar-se não ira salvar ninguém aqui!

Um silencio quase fúnebre encheu o local, e Estados Unidos arrependeu-se de imediato do infeliz comentário, sem contar que se sentia muito estranho ao receber um olhar acusatório do geralmente alegre amante do alemão.

- O que sabemos até agora... – recomeçou o germânico ignorando a intromissão – É que de alguma forma, nos transformamos nas fantasias de Halloween que vestimos... Ao ver todos nós tivemos a mesma sensação... Um frio absurdo, depois a perda dos sentidos...

- Porém não sabemos – Tomou o rumo da dissertação, Áustria - Por que algum de nós foram tragos até a cozinha, e outros permaneceram onde foram..."Atacados".

- Vocês não possuem mesmo nenhuma memória de como chegaram aqui em baixo? – Questionava preocupado o natalino finlandês – Afinal...Nenhum estava próximo da cozinha...E o Ice por exemplo estava conosco, no segundo andar...

- Nada... – Respondia cabisbaixa a húngara, segurando uma das mãos do prussiano, que encontrava-se acomodado sobre as cobertas tragas por seu amigo, enquanto seu ex-marido segurava a outra, os dois eram os mais distantes da mesa.

- Sabemos também – Recomeçou Alemanha – Que os "habitantes" da vila na verdade era-

- Aaaaaaaiiiiii! – Berrou Estados Unidos grudando assustado no ombro do ex-império.

- Não seja ridículo Estados Unidos! – Recriminou - Você é um vampiro! Como pode ter medo de fantasmas?

Inglaterra apenas suspirou cansado e descrente.

- Pode continuar Germany, agora é a vez de Estados Unidos ficar de vigília...

- QUE! – Exclamou assustado soltando seu "mestre" – M-m-mas eu...!

- Ué? Você não é o "hero"? – Sussurrou para que só o americano ouvisse, e em seguida continuou em som normal – Apenas saia, é impossível ter uma reunião com sua presença barulhenta.

E em meio a um escândalo bem infantil, para um vampiro, o americano saiu trocando de 'turno' com o espanhol.

- LOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~ - Praticamente voo em direção a seu amante italiano assim que recebeu a notícia da troca.

- A-A-A-AFASTE-SE DE MIM BASTAAARDO! – E com outro golpe certeiro, com a força de um bloco bem sólido de madeira, o ibérico tornou a cair no chão inconsciente.

- ...Alemanha – Chamou a atenção Inglaterra – Se você for esperar silencio, nunca conseguiremos terminar isso..

- Ah...Sim... – Tossiu, tentando voltar ao foco do que dizia - Sabemos também que os "habitantes" da vila, na verdade são, ao ver, almas perdidas...E...Nossas informações só vão até ai...

- Hunf, francamente, isso foi tudo que vocês conseguiram descobrir? – Uma voz perguntou.

- Não tivemos muito tempo e!- O germânico parou de chofre, ao ver que todos no recinto estavam quietos, nenhum era responsável pela fala...- QUEM ESTÁ AI?

- Eu conheço...Essa voz ironicamente chata e irritante – reconheceu Islândia observando o forno a lenha as costas da venha mesa, de onde parecia vir o som.

- Islândia, isso não é jeito de falar com seu irmão mais velho.

E como fruto de uma explosão, o local onde estava o forno foi envolvido de labaredas, que logo se juntaram, fazendo uma grande bola de fogo, flutuante sob os restos enegrecidos do que antes havia ali.

Todos se levantaram rápido da mesa, com receio que o fogo pudesse espalhar-se, porém ele parecia bem concentrado, e até "Domado"...

A esfera de fogo começou a girar rapidamente, e seu centro começou a escurecer, como se feito de fumaça, que aos poucos começou a dissipar-se...

- HAHAHA! Não acredito que isso deu certo!

- C-certeza que ninguém se feriu?

E quando se dissipou por completo, mostrou, com a nitidez de um lago sob a interferência de uma minúscula garoa, o que parecia ser um grande e escuro salão, e também...

- Noruega! Dinamarca! E... – O Finlandês ergueu as sobrancelhas pensativo – Er... Canadá?

- Então, depois de tudo que passaram aqui, vocês realmente só descobriram isso? – Perguntou sarcástico o viking

- Ei! Eu não deveria ficar na frente? Fui eu que invoquei esse troço!

- A-algum de vocês viram o França?

- Hei, que barulho estranho foi esse ai dent- COOOOOOOOOOOOL! QUE É ISSO?

A maioria das pessoas do lugar parecia demasiado assustadas, ou confundidas com a estranha visão, Suécia então tomou a frente.

- Q'e qu'r d'zer?

- Que não era exatamente como imaginávamos... Alguém esta usando o poder de nossa deusa, para controlar os espíritos desse castelo.

- H-hei... Do que vocês estão falando? - Tentou entender o alemão.

- 'mposs'vel...N'ngu'm ser'a fort' o bast'nte...

- Eu tentei explicar isso pra ele - Defendeu Dinamarca.

- Há um altar aqui atrás de nós, dedicado a Ilustríssima Freya...Inglaterra, você sabia disso?

Os olhares se voltaram ao inglês.

- Nem imaginava - Respondeu simplesmente, sem qualquer expressão.

- Vocês vão ou não explicar o que está acontecendo? - Irritou-se Alemanha. – E como é...Como apareceram assim?

- Quando chegamos aqui - Começou Noruega - Eu senti algo estranho, uma fonte de magia que não via há séculos. Logo a reconheci como sendo de nossa Deusa da magia... - Fechou os olhos refletivos - Pensei que talvez...Pudesse ser alguma vingança...

- Vingança?

- Os tempos mudam muito... - Continuou Dinamarca, com o rosto virado, como se observa-se algo no cômodo que estavam - Nossos Deuses eram, antes de tudo, Deuses da Guerra, com o passar dos séculos, nossos cultos foram mudando...E depois do Ragnarok, tornou-se quase nulo...

- Às vezes os Deuses querem vingança... – Seguiu o norueguês, e impressionando a todos, até mesmo seu amante/amigo, seus lábios ergueram-se minimamente, no que talvez pudesse ser chamado de sorriso. - ...Mas ao ver, este não é o caso. Parece que em algum momento, nossa Deusa pisou nessa região, e seu poder foi absorvido pela terra, e alguém esta usando isso, junto com a magia celta, para controlar todos os espíritos desse lugar.

- Certo... – Comentou Áustria retirando seus óculos, e massageando seus olhos fechados com cansaço – Deixa-me ver se entendi...Uma deusa muito poderosa, por alguma razão esteve aqui...Seu poder era tal que até mesmo foi absorvido pela...Terra. E alguém está utilizando esses vestígios? – Voltou a por os óculos – Por acaso isso é mesmo possível?

- Depois do que aconteceu, não acho que qualquer um de nós esteja em posição de dizer se algo é impossível ou não. – Contradisse, calando de golpe o austríaco, que apenas desviou o olhar, encontrando-se com a pálida face prussiana.

- Mas isso não explica – Interveio o 'lobisomem' antes que uma briga fosse formada - Como nos transformamos...Dessa forma...

- De principio... Eu achei que eram os espíritos... – Inglaterra segurou a boca de Estados Unidos neste instante para que ele não gritasse –... Das pessoas da aldeia, como reza os costumes celtas, que haviam tentado tomar nossos corpos... Isso explicaria a sensação de "morte" que tivemos... No entanto, isso não justificaria essas... "Conseqüências"...Isso de termos nos transformado.

Um incomodo silencio tomou conta do lugar, onde todos e cada um dos ali presentes pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas, quando alguém resolveu manifestou-se...

- Espere um segundo...E se estivermos interpretando isso erroneamente? – Os olhares de todos se voltaram para a última pessoa que imaginariam ter alguma teoria do que estava acontecendo no momento. Dinamarca – Aqui diz "A vós lhe peço proteção mística, aos_tristes_espíritos_de_terra,sem_lugar**,**sem_povo, que aqui para sempre jazeram. Cuidai daqueles que perdidos estão...Oh grande Deusa"

- Sim, o que mostra que os antigos moradores da vila eram pagãos, crentes nos espíritos e Deuses da terra – Já ia se virar ignorando o "mago", quando este tornou a falar.

- Mas e se esses "Tristes espíritos de terra, sem lugar, sem povo", não estiver se referindo ao que os antigos moradores acreditaram...

- Onde você está tentando chegar? – Encarou o dinamarquês.

- Quero dizer...E se esses espíritos tristes que pedem proteção, não seja humanos, e sim, literalmente, espíritos de terra...Espírito de Países.

Todos observavam boquiabertos o novo mago depois dessa teoria, e isso incluía até mesmo o "trio sem expressão" nórdico, embora não fossem tão escandalosos quanto os demais...

- E isso, é exatamente o mesmo que eu estava pensando, aru - Dessa vez voltaram-se assustados para a porta e seus recém chegados.

- NYAAA!- Gritou agudamente norte Itália tampando o rosto assustado - O-o-oque aconteceu com-

- "conosco"? - Completou China, dando um passo, meio salto, para frente, China usava uma das suas roupas tradicionais, azul escura, de mangas excessivamente longas, e de pontas vermelhas, mantinha seus braços cruzados dentro delas, ocultando suas mãos, abaixo disto, uma calça meio alaranjada.

Porém o lado esquerdo do oriental estava totalmente arranhado, como se tivesse raspado essa parte do corpo numa parede de pedras afiadas, embora o tecido parecia ser grosso o suficiente para não mostrar sua pele, definitivamente tinha ocasionado ferimentos horríveis, isso estava claro ao ver seu rosto, o dito lado esquerdo, até parecia estar em carne viva, e definitivamente muitos de lá agradeceram a presença do chapéu que usavam, vermelho de aba em pé, com uma de suas plaquetas coladas, estava meio de lado, assim, tampava o resto dos ferimentos no rosto do chinês e seu olho esquerdo.

Rússia por sua vez, usava um traje, que até seria engraçado, se não estivesse banhado em sangue, de seu lado direito, usava uma camisa branca, puxado para o salmão, mesma cor do resto de suas vestes, uma calça, um sobretudo aberto, uma gravata de colo, e até mesmo um laço, deste mesmo tom, e em sua cabeça notava-se duas orelinhas, que lembravam a de um urso. A roupa do lado sangrento, estava totalmente rasgada, e um pedaço pendurava-se no ombro, por pequenas linhas sobreviventes.

Seu braço, no entanto, estava imóvel, e parecia mais pesado que o resto de seu corpo, fazendo-o inclinar-se para essa direção.

Esse braço estava totalmente inutilizado.

- ...Muitas coisas aru- Continuou China - resista ao inimigo até o ultimo instante, e se chegar ao ponto de sua morte, mate-se antes que ele tenha essa glória aru, isso é o básico de estratégia de guerra, achei que você saberiam...

Ninguém ousou pronunciar qualquer palavra ao fim dessa afirmação...Até que Hungria levantou-se exaltada.

- O que vocês estavam pens-

- Ao menos - Continuou Rússia com seu sorriso de sempre - Parece que tivemos mas sorte que Prússia, não acha, da?

Áustria também levantou-se após tal comentário, Alemanha no entanto, foi segurado pelo ombro por seu tremulo amante.

- ... Porém estávamos dois andares acima aru - Simplesmente continuou o chinês - Então a queda foi, logicamente, mais problemática aru.

- VOCÊ CHAMA A MORTE CERTA DE PROBLEMATICA? - Berrou o Austríaco irritado.

- De qualquer forma - Tomou a palavra Inglaterra, bebendo tranquilamente uma xícara, do que provavelmente não era chá - Estamos todos mortos.

Silencio, e todos pareceram totalmente extasiados com tal comentário, menos os recém chegados, o próprio inglês, e o casal nórdico dentro das labaredas.

- Exatamente, aru.

- D-do que está falando? - Perguntou Romano abrindo os olhos como pratos.

- Ele tem razão- Concordou Noruega, mudando o foco das atenções - Se não, muitos de nós estaríamos nos contorcendo em dores depois de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo sendo países.

- ... Porém não estamos, nem mesmo sentimos fome, ou a maioria de nós - Seu olhar encontrou-se por um instante com o britânico, que apenas sorriu de forma inocente - Nem frio, aru e...Algum de vocês consegue ouvir o som de alguma respiração dentro dessa sala?

Alguns fecharam os olhos, outros apenas concentraram-se ao seu redor, e tantos...Simplesmente não sabiam o que fazer.

- Nossos corações também pararam de bater - Acrescentou uma nova voz.

O ar, ao lado do chinês, começou tornar-se branco, até formar uma roupa, um hakama, branco como a neve. Com costura azul escura, uma pequena calça bufante roxa, meia também branca e sandália de palha. E no topo da cabeça do outro oriental, havia também um par de orelinhas de raposa, e atrás de si, uma longa cauda de igual cor pura. Japão parecia não estar com nenhum ferimento externo, embora parecesse um pouco transtornado.

- JAPÂO! - Exclamou Itália, dessa vez aliviado, correndo em direção ao amigo, e o tacando no chão em um sufocante abraço.

- I-i-itália!

- JAPÂO! E-eu não sei o que dizer - Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas - S-se estamos mortos, eu n-não posso simplesmente te perguntar s-se você esta bem...o-o-ou...- Tampou o rosto nas vestes brancas do amigo, que tentava aliviar-se com o fato de que ao menos, Itália ainda era Itália, apesar de tudo.

- Itália-san... - Procurou o olhar do alemão, que apenas observava com uma intensa dor estampada no olhar. - Eu...Sinceramente não sei...Gomenasai...

- M-mas se é assim... - Falou agora em fraca voz, o austríaca, caindo desolado de volta a sua cadeira - ...O que nos resta perder?...

- Estamos mortos, mas ainda estamos aqui, e ainda podemos perder muito mais aru, por que - Seguiu firme o chinês - Ainda temos nossas almas.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se outra vez a China, este trocou um significativo olhar com o russo antes de continuar.

- Aqueles que possuem alma fraca, foram possuídos com maior facilidade, aqueles que possuem almas fortes, conseguiram despertar-se primeiro, os mais fracos, tiveram o corpo totalmente controlado assim que foram possuídos, os mais fortes, já acordaram conscientes... De si próprio...

- E-então...O fato de termos...acordado na cozinha... - Quis saber Veneziano, Japão desviou o olhar parecendo envergonhado, porém respondeu a pergunta italiana.

- Nossos corpos inertes foram tragos até aqui embaixo, enquanto estávamos totalmente possuídos...

- Da! - Emendou Rússia - E aqueles com alma mais 'imponentes', foram os que acordaram no mesmo lugar que foram atacados.

- hunf, e nesse "seleto grupo", incrivelmente temos Itália do Sul - O italiano lhe mandou seu melhor olhar de ódio pelo comentário, mas o vampiro simplesmente ignorou - E o maldito frog, quem poderia imaginar, hã?

- M-mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa... - Interveio Finlândia antes que uma discussão fosse desencadeada, o seu "esposo", apenas tinha a cabeça baixa, e seu olhar oculto pela sombra do cabelo. - Den disse, e você concordou... Então quer dizer que aqui...

- O que Noruega disse é verdade - Respondeu o asiático - Porém não completamente, simples espíritos de humanos não conseguiriam possuir corpos de nações, por mais debilitadas que estas esteiem aru, Já Dinamarca estava certo aru, os verdadeiros responsáveis por tudo são almas de países, como nós.

Antes que o norueguês pudesse fazer qualquer comentário contra seu amante/amigo, este manifestou-se outra vez.

- "como nós"...Ou seja, nossas próprias almas? - Era, por mais inexpressivo que sempre fora, totalmente notável a cara de espanto que Noruega carregava nesses instantes.

- Isso mesmo...Esse é o motivo por que nos transformamos em nossas fantasias, a memória que guarda essas almas aru...Guardam também suas historias, lendas, folclores e superstições, então com seu poder, podem trazer vida a essas lembranças através de nossos corpos aru...

- M-mas... - Recomeçou Itália do Norte, e este tremia tanto, e parecia ainda mais apavorado do que quando lhe disseram que estava morto, como se temesse por algo mais importante que sua própria vida - E-e-essas almas...N-não são...D-dos antigos Países...Q-que..._**Pereceram**_...São? - Parecia ao ponto de soluçar.

- Países não tem uma alma aru - Colocou o chinês, e antes que pudessem responder com comentários do tipo "Então nada mais faz sentido!", prosseguiu - Países são formados por um conjunto de almas, como um botão de rosa aru...Cada vez que um país sofre algo terrível, ou tem que tomar uma decisão horrenda - Fechou os olhos com pesar - Quando um país abandona sua "Humanidade", independentemente do motivo, sua alma se rompe, e como uma pétala de rosa, ela se separa do resto, e apodrece aru.

Todos, todos, com simples exceção do próprio, Rússia, e Inglaterra, perderam totalmente o chão depois de tais verdades.

- ...Esse castelo, realmente esta cheio de almas de pessoas mortas nas cruzadas aru, mas, os verdadeiros problemas, são as almas dos Países que aqui se encontram aru, não a alma dos antigos e extintos, e sim as nossas próprias almas cobertas de pecados aru...

Nossas almas pecadoras, nossas almas penadas.

- V-você está tentando nós dizer - Tentava organizar os pensamentos o austríaco - Que fomos possuídos...Por nós mesmos? Isso não faz sentido!

- Se fosse assim, - continuou Alemanha - Deveríamos continuar normais, não é? Afinal, são nossas próprias almas...

- Eu disse aru- cortou o oriental - Que o castelo estava cheio de retalhos de nossas almas, mas não disse que fomos possuídos por nós mesmos aru.

- Aaaah, isso está confuso demais! - Escandalizou Estados Unidos – P-Possuídos? E...Eu não vi nenhuma alma rondando por aqui..

- Isso porque você é um idiota e cego - E Antes que o americano pudesse contestar, o inglês seguiu a explicação - O que China esta tentando dizer, é que sim, fomos possuídos por fragmentos de alma de países, mas não necessariamente as nossas partes.

- Isso mesmo aru.

- Ainda assim é estranho - Impôs Noruega, encarando o vampiro britânico - Eu e...Dinamarca, sabemos por que juntamos as pistas que encontramos, China ao ver também fez o mesmo, mas que explicação tem você, Inglaterra?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o anglo-saxão, que apenas tornou a sorrir, um sorriso que Espanha, que estava recém recobrando sua consciência após o combo de três golpes enquanto China explicava a situação, franziu sua sobrancelha, porém, sem alegar nada.

Não que ele pudesse, de qualquer forma...

- Minha intenção, era dar um sustinho em vocês com os fantasmas dessa casa...

- UM SUSTINHO? - Repetiu inconformada a Húngara, compartindo a ideia de todos.

- Sim, isso já sabemos aru.

- Claro, estava óbvio

- Isso era evidente, não, da?

O resto do grupo, com exclusão do inglês, China, Rússia, e dos cinco nórdicos, estavam simplesmente descrentes.

Era seu castigo, por não acreditar na magia!

- Ah...Eu devia ter imaginado... - O alemão exclamou cansado, passando sua grande pata no rosto. - Realmente...

- Nyaaai! Isso é muita maldade!

- I-isso mom! É cruel!

- Eles tem razão Iggy!

- Você foi longe demais Inglaterra-san...

- Hunf, pra quem não acreditava em fantasmas ou coisas sobrenaturais, vocês parecem bem "assustadinhos" agora.

Um curto silêncio envolveu a sala, silencio que, foi cortado pelo próprio Inglaterra, enquanto Áustria tentava acalmar sua esposa, e a si próprio para não partirem de uma vez...O rosto vampirico.

- Sim Japão, as coisas foram longe demais, eu planejava apenas um sustinho bobo, mas os espíritos dessa casa ao ver tinham outro plano.

- ...Por que França conhecia esse lugar? - Perguntou repentinamente Espanha, assustando seu..."Amante", o espanhol lançou quase uma suplicante expressão para o mesmo, porém o italiano apenas desviou o rosto, algo tremulo, oculto entre o irmão gêmeo e o germânico loiro.

- Tem razão Espanha-nii-chan...- Lançou um acusador olhar ao seu gêmeo, que apenas ignorou, e seguiu - França quando estávamos chegando falou algo sobre ter a impressão de já ter vindo aqui antes...

- Ah...Isso... - E seu sorriso apenas se ampliou, resultando em um calafrio na espinha em alguns presentes - Hmmm~ Que eu me lembre, ele chegou a atacar este lugar durante a Guerra de Cem anos, e possivelmente alguns dos espíritos desse lugar sejam o resultado disso... Naquela época este já era um lugar maldito.

França, milênios atrás, eu sinceramente não pensava que passaria tudo isso...

Apenas observei o falso teatro, e seu crente publico...

Não faziam ideia...Simplesmente não faziam...

Talvez França tivesse notado...

Ou mesmo Espanha se estivesse em seu normal...

Mas eu sabia...

Por que ninguém, ninguém nesse mundo, vivo ou morto

Conhecia melhor Inglaterra, do que eu, afinal...

- Guerras sempre tem suas consequências - Cortou frio o chinês, embora de olhos fechados - Todos aqui sabemos disso, então, não devemos nós afastar do tema...talvez nem tenhamos muito tempo para resolver tudo.

- ...Ele, tem razão - Sentenciou Alemanha de cabeça baixa - Antes de tudo, precisamos entender o que está acontecendo aqui...Por que estes espíritos "parecem" ter desobedecido Inglaterra, que supostamente deveria ser o mestre deles, já que se encontram em suas terras...

- Sim, mas, por que Prússia conheceria este lugar? - Interfere Áustria olhando seu 'velho companheiro' caído - Ele participou das Cruzadas, mas não creio que passou por aqui...Era o lado totalmente oposto á Jerusalém...

-Meu irmão? - Questionou incorporando-se no assunto - Já esteve aqui antes?

- Isso é fácil de responder - Quem assumia a palavra, para surpresa do alemão, era Rússia, com seu sorriso algo mais fofo que o normal - Prússia perdeu tudo, sua terra, seu exercito, seu nome até mesmo foi riscado do mapa, se aqui possuiu um amontoado de almas perdidas, não acham que quando tudo isso aconteceu com ele, sua alma também se perdeu, ocasionando sua vinda aqui, da?~

O silencio que se seguiu, foi mais uma vez incomodo. Alguns, entre eles Espanha, olhavam o ex-germanico com pesar, outros com dó, e Inglaterra parecia indiferente quanto a explicação.

Alemanha fechou os olhos com força depois do comentário, ao tempo que seu amante, já tendo liberado o nipônico, voltara-se ao seu lugar e pousou reconfortantemente a cabeça em seu ombro, o ato pareceu ter um efeito imediato no loiro, que abriu em seguida os olhos com sua firmeza de sempre.

- ...É possível... - Embora sua voz parecesse meio quebrada.

Nem Áustria nem Hungria pareciam ter ingerido bem tal resposta, o de óculos parecia até mesmo ter se arrependido de ouvir a resposta de tal questionamento

. - ...Então -seguiu Noruega após o fim das interrupções - O seu plano de susto não deu certo, mas isso não explica totalmente como você parece saber tudo que esta acontecendo..

- Norge tem razão! - Confirmou o bruxo dinamarquês - Em nenhum momento da conversa você aparentou surpresa Inglaterra.

E dessa vez o sorriso europeu se desvaneceu.

- Eu penso que - Sentenciou com uma fria e seca voz, que fez tanto Estados Unidos, quanto Espanha, que acabará de sentar-se ao lado do mais novo dos italianos, arrepiarem-se involuntariamente em seus assentos, embora isso tenha passado despercebido por todos - Em vez de duvidarem de minha índole, deveríamos nos preocupar com o que China tem a dizer...

Está mentindo...

-...Eu mesmo não entendi completamente esta historia de possessão, por isso...

Mentira...

- ... Se vocês pudessem parar de me acusar, seja lá do que for, eu gostaria de poder ouvir as conclusões possíveis...

É Mentira...

-... E ver se chegamos a alguma conclusão concreta, não sei vocês, mas eu não pretendo passar a eternidade aqui.

E com isso, terminou de beber o estranho conteúdo de sua xícara, sem mostrar aos demais do que se tratava, seguindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- v-vamos...Tentar evitar brigas, tudo bem? - Intrometeu-se Finlândia ao momento que Alemanha e Noruega pareciam prontos para contestar o inglês - Inglaterra tem razão, antes de simplesmente culparmos uns aos outros, precisamos tentar entender o que esta acontecendo.

Porém os ânimos ainda pareciam agitados depois de tal "defesa", e não foram muitos que prestaram atenção ao apelo natalino.

- Alguém mais - Tomou a palavra Canadá, estranhamente firme - Tem alguma suspeita ou desconfiança para com Mom England, se o tiver, é só levantar a mão.

Ah...Seria muito irônico se eu participa-se desta votação...

Alemanha, Noruega, Dinamarca, Rússia, China, Romano, Áustria, Hungria, e Suécia ergueram as mãos.

Finlândia, o próprio canadense, Eua, embora encarasse estranhamente o inglês nesse instante, Espanha, Japão e Itália veneziano se abstiveram de votar. A expressão do vampiro, dessa vez pareceu neutra, embora por baixo da mesa, fincava com força as unhas na própria mão, ato somente notado pelos seus dois "servos".

E a atenção, no entanto foi tirada mais uma vez, ao som de algo batendo, forte, e minimamente agudo, como se um objeto de vidro estivesse encontrando-se com uma superfície em madeira, seguida de um sussurro, que poderia facilmente ser confundido com o ruído do vento.

Porém lá não havia janelas.

...

- Mas o qu- Começou outra vez o mais sensato dos gêmeos americanos, porém, tanto o novo som, quanto sua pergunta foram interrompidos...

- !

Um grito totalmente desesperado cortou o ar, e se os corações daqueles que ali se encontravam ainda estivessem batendo, provavelmente acelerariam, pela densa sensação de pavor.

- N-não...N-não pode ser...O França...N-não é? - Canadá parecia ter pedido totalmente sua estranha confiança de apouco.

De fato, os únicos que não estavam presentes nessa reunião, pessoalmente ou não, eram, França, Lituânia e Polônia...

Ou será que não?

- !

- Esperem... - Relatou Rússia abrindo os olhos - Esse grito...Vem do grande salão e...Eu conheço essa voz...

E o russo simplesmente abandonou o cômodo, seguido imediatamente pelo chinês.

- É perigoso nós separarmos assim! - O lobisomem, foi atrás deles, seguido de seu amante e...

- Loviiii! - Chamou, talvez pela última vez o espanhol levantando-se de seu assento - ... Não vai Romano, pode ser perigoso! - Deu alguns passos em direção ao italiano, parado de costa na porta da cozinha. - Fique aqui que seu jefe(chefe) ira t-

- Ira o que? - Questionou afastando-se um pouco, ainda sem encarar o ibérico - ...Ira é fazer dois furos no meu pescoço...Sendo de madeira ou não, eu não quero ser um vampiro!

- Itália! - Exclamou com fingida força - Escúchame, yo jamás te haría daño! - Pós a mão no ombro do romano- Yo te am-

- S-saia de perto de mim! - virou-se assustado, até mesmo tremulo, com olhos chorosos, fazendo os verdes ampliarem-se de espanto pela cena.

- Então você realmente...- Sem dizer mais nada, "Pinoquio" deu mais uma vez as costas ao vampiro, e correu na direção que a pouco seu irmão seguira - ...Realmente tem medo de mim...Não é?

Uma única, e solitária, lágrima...Grossa e vermelha como o sangue cruzou o rosto do espanhol, sua expressão oculta pela sombra de seus cabelos. Ninguém comentou nada sobre o ocorrido, nem mesmo Japão, ou a Yaoista húngara, que observavam o espanhol, parado a porta com pesar.

Inglaterra por sua vez, levantou-se também de seu lugar, e sem dizer qualquer palavra, passou ao lado do castelhano, que não o culpou, ou mesmo o ameaçou, apenas lhe observou, com seus olhos amarelos vibrantes.

O Inglês encaminhou-se até o grande salão, e para a origem dos gritos.

Bem ao centro do cômodo, pouco a frente dos pés da grande escadaria, caído sobre as próprias pernas e segurando trêmulo um abóbora, encontrava-se Lituânia, pálido como um morto, e tremendo como um vivo.

- Eu sabia que conhecia esse grito covarde... - Soltou Rússia em um meio sorriso.

- Típico, aru

- Hmm... Você está bem Lituânia? - Aproximou-se Alemanha do Eslavo, que apenas levantou o rosto choroso para os recém chegados.

- U-u-uma m-m-mão!

- ...Como é?

- UMA MÂO!

- Do que você esta falando Lituânia?

O moreno não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto, revelando assim, de fato, uma mão cortada, que parecia apertar com força a nuca do europeu, devido ao sangue que já escorria de seu pescoço.

- NYAA! UMAAAA MÂAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! - Berrou Itália, ao tempo que o Britânico juntou-se ao grupo.

Romano caiu no chão de susto, seu irmão em pânico como o lituano, o alemão parecia um pouco atordoado pelo berro dado tão perto de suas orelhas, a qual tampava com suas mãos, para evitar um novo "ataque sonoro". O vampiro não esboçou nenhuma reação.

China no entanto...

- Aaaah! Ainda bem aru! Você a achou aru! - E revelou seus braços, até então ocultos pela longas mangas de seu traje, um deles parecia totalmente normal, porém o outro, do lado que encontrava-se totalmente ferido, acabava de repente, em meio a um feio corte, pouco depois de seu cotovelo.

- !

- Você por acaso achou meu olho também ar-

- !

- PARA DE GRITAR DROGA! - Berrou Alemanha em troca, seu amante agora também tapando as orelinhas.

O resto que estava na cozinha agora também se encontrava na porta da mesma, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ao tempo que Dinamarca escandalizava que queria ver também...

- ...Se você não tivesse que estar consciente para manter a droga da comunicação... - resmungava Noruega do cômodo abandonado. - Eu ainda tenho algo importante para falar a eles...

Em um ato totalmente desesperado, e imensamente idiota, o lituano levantou-se, e saiu correndo do desmembrado chinês, pelo corredor ao lado esquerdo da escada, o mesmo que tinham usado antes para prender Estados Unidos.

- Ei! Espere! Volte aqui com minha mãao aruuuu! - O chinês, em um grande salto, chegou de uma só vez a entrado do corredor - MALDIÇÂO COVARDE! DEVOLVE A MINHA MÂO! - E seguiu-o, em passos pulados de pé juntos, como se os mesmos tivessem sido amarrados.

- Beeem~ - Cantarolou o russo observando a bizarra cena - Nós vemos então, da?

- E sem mais saiu correndo atrás dos outros dois...E da abóbora.

- Ei! Onde vão! - Exclamou Alemanha assim que pode - Não devemos nós separar, é perigoso!

- Deixe eles - Inglaterra deu um passo a frente - Sabem se cuidar, melhor do que muitos aqui...- Seu olhar encontrou-se com o perdido de Romano, que devolveu o gesto com raiva - ... É melhor voltarmos para a cozinha, parece que Noruega ainda tem algo a dizer-nos, já que não podemos mais contar com China.

Apesar da desconfiança, o grupo não teve escolha que não se recorganizar no cômodo "sede", á diferença de Espanha, que agora resolvera sentar-se ao lado do corpo ensanguentado do amigo, apenas do receio dos ex-casados.

- ...Eu preciso que Fin, Suécia e Ice venham nos encontrar aqui - Explicava o nórdico quando todos se acomodavam - Estamos no corredor do terceiro andar, a entrada encontra-se por trás de um quadro de nossa Deusa, porém eles não podem vir até aqui sozinhos.

- O qu' pl'neja? - Questionou o 'samurai sueco'.

Para arrepio de todos os presentes, o norueguês sorriu, minimamente, porém sorriu.

- Vamos invocar a ilustríssima Freya, e perguntá-la sobre este lugar.

- ? - Exclamou o novo bruxo - VOCÊ TA LOUCO NORGE?

-... Para isso, os três precisam chegar aqui totalmente intactos, por isso, é melhor que não venham sozinhos.

- É TOTALMENTE IMPOSSIVEL! Eu mal invoco uma forma de contato e você JÀ QUER QU EU INVOQUE UMA DEUSA?

- ...Entendo...- respondeu o lobisomem.

- IMPOSSIVEL! TOTALMENTE IMPOSSIVEL!

- E' poss' prot'g'r-nós - Deu um passo á frente Suécia.

- Su-san...

- SEM A MENOR POSSIBILIDADE!

- Ainda assim Suécia, se vocês estiverem minimamente cansados, a invocação já será impossível.

- SEM CHANCES!

- Então não podem fazer muito esforço, por isso...CALA A BOCA! - E após suas palavras ao dinamarquês, a bola de fogo queimou com mais intensidade, até ser envolvido numa fumaça negra, e desaparecer no ar.

- Bem...- Seguiu Alemanha, com uma inevitável gotinha na testa, algumas coisas nunca mudam, independente de qualquer situação.. - Teremos que dividir o grupo então...- fechou os olhos pensativos.

- Façamos assim, você, e os Itálias vão conosco - Colocava o Viking Islandês com calma - Se formos atacados, usamos os dois como isca.

- NYAAA!

- Nem pensar maldito bastardoo!

- E se Estados Unidos ou Espanha subir com vocês? - Optava a enfermeira-infernal.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Estados Unidos impôs, cruzando os braços com o tronco apoiado sobre o resto do que sobrou da porta que ele mesmo arrombara.

- Lo sinto, mas eu também dispenso a oferta.

- Hmm...

- Se quiser... - Iniciou Inglaterra.

- Nem pensar! - Cortou o germânico.

- Alemanha-san, caso seja preciso, eu posso ir com vocês...

- Seria melhor que você ficasse aqui Japão...

Não havia muitas opções, sobravam apenas Áustria e Hungria, que dificilmente aceitariam sair do lado Prussiano. O lobisomem suspirou cansado.

Tão fácil de chegar a uma conclusão, quanto numa costumeira reunião de nações...

- Esta bem, eu subirei com os Itálias, mas nenhum deles será usado como isca! - Exclamou encarando Islândia, que apenas deu de ombros desinteressado. - Aqui ficaram então Espanha, Estados Unidos, Áustria, Hungria, Japão e..._Inglaterra._

- Se tanto te incomoda minha presença aqui perto de seu irmão - Tornou a falar o inglês - Eu me retiro para buscar mais alguns medicamentos, quase todos foram usados em Prússia, mesmo mortos, creio ser sensato ter cuidado com ferimentos, isso pode de alguma forma prejudicar nossas almas.

- Então eu vou com você - Levantou-se Hungria trocando um significativo olhar com o alemão, algo como "eu fico de olho nele" - Assim te ajudo a carregar o que pudermos trazer.

- Seeeei

- Então eu irei com Hungria-san!

- Não Japão...Eu prefiro que você fique aqui, você e Estados Unidos vigiando a entrada desde lugar, precisamos de uma sede, algum lugar que sabemos que se voltarmos, estaremos seguros.

-...Está bem... - Concordou com pesar, enquanto o americano procurou o olhar de seu "mestre", que apenas afirmou com a cabeça, embora tal ato tenha passado despercebido.

- Tenha cuidado... - Sussurrou Áustria, para que só sua ex-esposa pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Não se preocupe! - respondeu igualmente baixo, empunhando sua frigideira - Eu não sou uma simples mulherzinha frágil!

- Eu sei - confirmou seu ex-marido com um sorriso - Eu e Prússia - E deu um suave beijo na testa da ex-companheira, que se corou envergonhada.

E assim, Alemanha, os Itálias, e os três nórdicos subiram pela grande escadaria a caminho do terceiro andar, em contra partida, Inglaterra e Hungria fizeram o mesmo, porém desviaram-se, entrando no primeiro quarto á direita após o fim da escada.

-.-.-.-.-

- Onde estão os medicamentos?

- Numa grande caixa, em baixo da cama.

- Entendi.

- Ei...

- O que é?

- ...Você poderia parar de me apontar...Essa coisa?

A Húngara franziu as sobrancelhas, desde o momento que adentrara á aquele recinto com o britânico, estava apontando sua fiel frigideira na direção da cabeça loira.

- Por que eu deveria? - Questionou.

- Eu não vou te transformar em vampira, si é o que te preocupa - Avançou pelo quarto, tão mal iluminado e mobiliado quanto os demais, agachou-se ao encontrar-se com o magistral leito, e do vão abaixo da cama, retirou uma grande caixa.

- Como eu posso ter certeza?

- Só mesmo confiando na minha palavra, eu sou um cavalheiro, jamais mentiria a uma dama, por mais Homem que esta fosse...

A Húngara bufou irritada, e claramente não convencida, enquanto o vampirico ser adiantava-se ao banheiro para pegar mais toalhas.

- Posso até fazer um juramento se você quiser. - Ouviu sua voz saindo do outro cômodo.

- ...Um juramento?

- Eu não costumo fazer essas coisas, mas se você me deixar em paz assim.

- Hmmmm - A germânica ainda parecia desconfiada, quando o inglês voltou do recinto, deixou tudo que recolheu sob a cama e lhe sorriu. - Que quer dizer com um juramento?

- Isso - E deu um passo à frente, e antes que a húngara pudesse retroceder o mesmo ajoelhou-se sob apenas uma das pernas, como se ela se tratasse da própria realeza.

- E-ei, o que você...

- Eu juro - Começou o cavalheiro - Em nome da _**Rainha**_, que eu não me atreverei a transformar você, ou mais qualquer outro aqui presente, em vampiro.

A morena ficou com boca em um perfeito "o", Inglaterra jamais juraria falsamente em nome da Rainha...

Jamais...

- Hmm, Sendo assim eu posso pens-

Uma sensação indescritível deve ter passado pelo seu corpo, quando a mão britânica atravessou junto ao que parecia um longo e afiado caco de espelho, seu estomago, aproveitando sua distração.

- M-mas o-

- Como eu bem disse - falava o inglês levantando o rosto, ainda ajoelhado - Por que eu perderia meu tempo transformando-te, ou qualquer outro inútil de vocês em Vampiro?

- Ingla-terra!- Exclamou com ódio levantando sua 'arma'

- Há, não me faça rir - Forçou ainda mais sua mão sobre a ferida contraria - É uma sensação estranha, não é? Ver seu corpo sendo perfurado, e não sentir uma única dor... - Começou a girar sua mão dentro do corte proferido, fazendo as pernas da mulher a sua frente começarem a tremer - E ainda assim sentir que seu corpo e consciência vão parando de te responder...É realmente fascinante, não acha?

- AGHDHA!

- Sabe o que são essas sensações? - Levantou-se, sem retirar sua mão, e começou a encaminhar a húngara até a cama - Por causa da Alma, e é exatamente isso que eu quero.

- Q-q-que quer dizer? - Perguntava com o resto de força que ainda tinha.

- O que te importa saber agora? - deitou o corpo da nação na cama, sentado ao seu lado - Se eu quebrarei sua alma nesse mesmo instante, a sua, de todos e cada um de vocês.

- P-por que? O que de-eu em você maldito Ingl - Juntando a força que já não tinha, tentou levantar o braço para dar-lhe um golpe com sua fiel frigideira.

- Eu não sou Inglaterra - Segurou o braço no ato, e intensificou como nunca a perfuração, rodando, batendo, fazendo de tudo para infringir o maior dano possível -

Vocês acham mesmo que Inglaterra chegaria a tal ponto contra seus próprios aliados? Há, que ótima imagem vocês devem ter dele para suspeitar a esse ponto.

-Mahs comaah! - A magiar se contorcia de forma doentia sobre o leito, o que, infelizmente, só infligia ainda mais dano a seu corpo.

- "Mas como"? Haha, não sei se alguém te explicou minha cara, mais o única "fortaleza" que vocês tinham ao entrar aqui, eram suas fantasias, elas impediam que nós, os espíritos presos nessa casa, pudéssemos possuí-los como bem queríamos... Inglaterra, Espanha e Estados Unidos no entanto, não usavam tal proteção quando foram atacados~

- E-espanha? - Os olhos da morena ampliaram-se assustados.

- Exatamente~ - Cantarolou sorrindo, girando sua mão 180º na ferida que jorrava sangue e manchava ambos, o leito, e até mesmo o chão - Eu ordenei aos outros espíritos que não tocassem naquele Espanhol, eu pessoalmente queria fazer dele meu servo, pode parecer um idiota, mas nas lembranças de Inglaterra notei que seria o ideal para meu plano, agora mesmo, ele e o estúpido do Estados Unidos já devem ter fragmentado a alma de seu querido marido, e aquele japonês.

- N-NÂO! - Berrou, usando uma força distinta a carnal para levantar seu corpo, o que apenas teve como resultado, a total perfuração de seu tórax - N-n-nãao...

- Hahahaha~ - Ria com graça sádica, quando os olhos da húngara começaram a se fechar, cheios de lagrimas vermelhas em sua face - Agora é tarde minha cara...Treck or Treat.

A europeia desfaleceu sobre o leito, liberando assim a mão vampirica, que sem clemência alguma tornou a perfurá-la nos braços e pernas, para garantir que não voltaria a incomodá-lo. Levantou-se em seguida, e em um sutil gesto de mão, foi cercado por dezenas de chamas azuladas, almas perdidas...

- Quero que vocês impeçam, de qualquer forma, que Alemanha e os demais cheguem até o altar, Freya poderia arruinar tudo, caso encontrem Rússia, China e aquele protótipo de mago lituano, elimine-os...- Deu uma pequena pausa, observando com a sobrancelha franzida a porta do cômodo - E tenham atenção com França...

E proferidas tais palavras, as almas se dissiparam no ar.

- Algumas almas vão nós trair, tenho certeza - continuou falando com o ar...ou... - Ao menos, elas são mais corajosas que você, não acha?

Ele me encarou, com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto.

- Eu...

- Não te culpo, mesmo depois de milênios, segue sendo só um pequeno menino assustado. - E me deu as costas, encaminhando-se as escadas.

Fechei meus olhos com força, a verdade, é que ele tem razão...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

O espanhol virou o rosto, encarando com naturalidade o austríaco, tão pálido quanto seus trajes.

- Hmmmm~ Eu achei que isso fosse óbvio - Disse indicando uma das pernas da arrebentada mesa daquele recinto, ela estava agora, coberta de sangue, sangue do japonês a sua frente, apoiando como podia na bancada do lavabo, com uma das mãos sob o sangramento em seu ombro direito - Emboora, confesso que isso está demorando demais.

- E-e-espanha-san, o que está acontecendo com você? - Tentava perguntar o oriental, ganhando tempo, enquanto buscava algum objeto á suas costas que pudesse usar para se proteger.

- Eu? - Sorriu alegre, agarrando com extrema força o braço do japonês que havia conseguido pegar uma vela acesa, tacando-a ao chão - Nada~ Por que pergunta?~

Torceu com ainda mais força o pulso para uma posição incomum, enquanto lambia o sangue dos dedos de sua outra mão, o que faziam seus olhos âmbar brilharem com mais intensidade.

- AAAAHH!

- Oye~ Não precisa gritar, você não sente dor mesmo~ - Porém ver isso acontecendo com seu próprio corpo faria qualquer um gritar! - Áustria, você pretende fazer alguma coisa, ou eu posso destruir a alma de vocês três tranquilamente? ~

- V-vocês três? - repetiu abrindo os olhos horrorizados, não podendo evitar virar-se para trás, e logo em seguida tornar a encarar o espanhol enojado - SEU MALDITO! ELE É SEU AMIGO!

- Aaah... - Bufou infantilmente parando a ação contra o japonês na pose em que se encontrava - Mais eu estou com tanta fome~

E o olhar de ambos encontraram-se, fazendo o corpo do de óculos simplesmente congelar.

- O-o-o que?

- Eres muy ruidoso señorcito - largou Japão tacando-o ao chão sem nem ao melhor lhe dirigir o olhar, e deu alguns passos na direção do austriaco - Dime, que piensas que puede hacer?

- E-eu...- Parecia tentar se mexer como podia, mas nada conseguia...

Até que ouviu um som proveniente da antiga porta. Era Estados Unidos

- ESTADOS UNIDOS!

- AMERICA-SAN!

O estadunidense não se virou para nenhuma das pessoas da sala, seguiu até o lugar onde estava caído Japão, e agachou-se para pegar um dos assentos do lugar.

- Vim buscar - Disse simplesmente, levantando a cadeira sobre o ombro - É chato ficar lá fora em pé esperando.

- O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTA DIZENDO? - Berrou o médico com todas as forças que não tinha - FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

O "hero", no entanto botou a mão no bolso, e dele tirou um telefone moderno, e colocou dois audiofones em suas orelhas antes de adiantar-se para abandonar o recinto, sem mais.

O ibérico soltou uma pequena risada divertida com a cena, liberando assim o pianista de seu carceré, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão.

- Alfred-san...

- SEU DESGRAÇADOO! COMO OUÇA CHAMAR-SE DE HERO!

O Americano parou, do lado de fora do cômodo e se virou para o europeu, que sentiu outra vez seu organismo deixar de responder-lhe por completo, ao tempo que recebia o frio olhar do mais jovem.

Olhar que, no entanto não era âmbar, ou mesmo rubro...

- Go to Hell - E tornou a retirar-se.

- Esse é m-eu obje-tivo~ - Concordou Espanha entre risos.

- Alfred-san...

- CALE A BOCA JAPÂO! AQUELE INUTIL NÃO FARÁ NADA! - Tentou concentrar-se nós pés do vampiro, de forma que pudesse ver seus movimentos, e não ser paralisado de novo - Temos que pensar no que podemos fazer sozinhos!

- Sozinhos? JAjajAJAJ! SOZINHOS? - Caiu em gargalhada, apoiando-se em algo para não cair de tanto rir - Áustria você é um inútil! Sempre foi! Sempre procurando aliados fortes para esconder-se em suas costas! Até mesmo os Itálias tem mais utilidade que você!

- O-os Itálias você disse? - Levantou o rosto, nublados por lágrimas rubras, porém sem encarar o olhar contrario, fixando-se em seu ombro – Atacar friamente Prússia quando está caído...E chamar aqueles dois de "Os Itálias"... Por isso age de forma tão absurda...Você...Não é o Espanha.

- Mas é claro que sou!~ - Disse sorrindo, como habitualmente fazia... Ou quase - O Espanha que você nunca conheceu Áus-

Um som seco cortou o ar, enquanto algumas gotas do próprio sangue escorriam pela bochecha do espanhol.

- Não me importa se você é ou não Espanha-san! - Exclamou Japão levantando-se cambaleante, empunhando um revolver com as duas mãos - Nem que eu tenha que pedir perdão depois ao irmão de Itália-san! AFASTE-SE DOS DOIS AGORA MESMO!

O Vampiro, calmamente limpou o rastro de sangue de seu rosto, e o observou por um instante, e sem contestar á ameaça japonesa, encaminhou-se sob a mira do revolver para o lavabo onde a pouco o mesmo estava gritando, e simplesmente abriu a torneira, e deixou a água corrente levar seu próprio sangue com ela.

- Oye, Japón, dime...- A torneira logo deixou de fornecer água, porém todo o sangue já havia escorrido de suas mãos - ...Por acaso, raposas sabem atirar?

- Que...Que quer dizer?

- Você esta fantasiado de espírito de raposa - explicou calmamente - Estou perguntando, se raposas sabem atirar.

E como se tivesse desaparecido no ar, e reaparecido instantaneamente, o vampiro estava a alguns passos da arma de fogo.

- A-afaste-se ou eu atiro! - Exclamou dando alguns passos para trás.

- Inténtalo

E o som de disparo encheu a cozinha.

Junto ao de um corpo caindo ao solo, e logo o cheiro de sangue

- ÁUSTRIA-SAAN!

- Heeee~ Parece que não.

O corpo do europeu tombou ao chão, com uma grande marca vermelha formando-se do lado esquerdo de sua cintura.

E com o choque, a arma foi parar ao solo, sendo resgatada pelo próprio causador de tanto temor, que a apontou diretamente ao coração da raposa.

- Mesmo que minha mira tenha ficado tão péssima quanto a sua depois da transformação - disse forçando o revolver, como se quisesse furá-lo com ele - Acha que vou errar de tãaaaao longe?

- E-e-espera! - Seu olhar demonstrava uma mistura de pavor, medo, culpa, receio...E desespero.

- Você não esperou antes de atirar em mim~ - Respondeu sorrindo - Dime, esta listo(pronto) para desaparecer de este mundo?

- D-desaparecer... - Lágrimas vermelhas encheram rapidamente os olhos do japonês, que tremia de forma doentia - N-não...H-heracles-san...S-sadiq-san...IIIEEE!

Uma forte luz envolveu ambos, cegando o vampiro por alguns instantes.

- Mas o que?

- G-gomenasai Áustria-san...

A luz começou a diminuir, até se dissipar, deixando a mostra um pequeno animal, uma raposa, pequena e tão branca quanto à neve, embora manchada de sangue, e antes que o espanhol pudesse raciocinar o ocorrido, a branca criatura correu desesperada em direção a saída do lugar.

- ESTA HUYENDO!(Fugindo) - Virou-se também - COBARDE! ESTADOS UNIDOS! NÃO O DEIXE ESCAPAR!

A raposa passou pelo estadunidense, e por um fugaz momento ambos trocaram olhares. O americano disse-lhe apenas uma palavra, que somente o japonês pode ouvir, e logo a raposa desapareceu entre uma fumaça branca, ato antes não realizado pela rapidez do vampiro espanhol.

Estados Unidos da América não moveu-se nenhum centímetro para perseguir o oriental.

- Muy bien...Isso me deixou de mal humor - resmungou adiantando-se outra vez ao lavabo, e abrindo uma das gavetas - E ainda mais faminto...

Aproximou-se até o austríaco, o levantando pelos cabelos.

- Estou cansado de esperar, se o cadáver de Hungria não pode ser trago pra cá ainda, me viro com você mesmo.

Os olhos do ferido aristocrata abriram-se de sobremaneira com tais dizeres

- Ora, vamos! - E o ibérico notou, sorrindo com graça, mostrando uma longa faca retirada de uma das gavetas - Você não esperava que ela ainda estivesse bem não é? Embora...Isso realmente não importa muito agora...

Fincou com força a faca contra o estomago daquele a sua frente, atravessando-o, logo a sacou, e a usou para cortar na altura de seus ombros, inutilizando seus braços, sem cortá-los, sorrindo sempre divertindo-se com brutal ato.

- AAAAAAAAAAHAGAGAAAAAAAHAA!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

No final, enfiou o facão na ferida feita por Japão entre berros avassaladores que definitivamente ecoaram pelo castelo...

Puxou os cabelos morenos com mais força, erguendo o corpo inerte do chão, aproximando-o, e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Mande lembranças minhas ao Prússia.

E lançou o cadáver ao solo...

E longe de tudo isso, pude ver da janela do grande salão, ao tempo que Inglaterra descia as escadas arrastando o corpo húngaro, algo, ou alguém, aproximando-se, ao parecer de cavalo, a distancia...

Agora só nos restava ouvir...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 – A deusa, e os espíritos aliados<p>

-.-.-

_**AGRADECIMENTOS_ESPECIAIS**_  
><em><strong>Á_Anonima_"Heloisa",_Graças_a_seu_comentario_maravilhoso,_eu_já_fiz_todo_o_planejamentoesquema_do_capítulo_6_^^**_

_**Muito_Obrigado!**_

Aiiii~ Esse capítulo me deu um trabalho desgraçado! .  
>E eu ainda por cima não consegui seguir o prazo...<br>Sinceramente pensei em desistir da fic...

Maaaas, depois de muita insistencia dos poucos que eu sei que acompanham essa bagaça, eu voltei, maaaas, tomei uma "folginha" da fic antes XDD

De qualquer forma, muito depois do que vocês imaginavam, aqui está ele, e espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer dúvida, review ;]

E também!

_**-Eu_proponho_um_'jogo!'-**_

_**Aquele_que_conseguir_descobrir_quem_é_o_narrador_até_os_reviews_do_ próximo_Capítulo_ganhará_uma_fic! Lemon_ou_Lime(Ou_casta_né...) mas,_eu_preciso_ter_o_mínimo_de_afinidade_com_o_casal_escolhido,_sí?_XDDD**_

_**Jogam?**_


End file.
